Katie's revenge
by Megumi.Neko
Summary: No hubo respuesta... luego todos se fueron de gira dejándola con el corazón echo trizas... al regresar la Katie que conocían ya no se parecía nada a la que se encontraron... JamesXKatie KendallXJo CamilleXLogan CarlosXAlexa
1. Capitulo uno: Till I Forget about you

Obviamente no soy dueña de Big Time Rush

(Los acontecimientos empiezan a desarrollarse justo antes de Big Time Dreams (alerta de spoilers))

**Capitulo Uno: Till I Forget about you**

Después de que nada paso entre ellos y de pasar tantas cosas cuando Lucy se fue de gira, Katie estaba segura de que James la había superado, sentada viendo al atractivo chico que se bronceaba en la piscina noto que dos chicas realmente lindas pasaban a su lado y suspiraban por él.

-No debería importarme tanto, no es como si yo tuviera oportunidad- murmuro con cierta tristeza.

Pero esos sentimientos mezclados le estaban causando problemas, su relación con Kyle nunca funciono porque ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que James estuvo celoso y por más que daba vueltas no daba él porque, tampoco encontraba respuesta al porque James insistió tanto que ella estaba enamorada de él, la trataba como hermanita pero a la vez no, todo eso simplemente no la dejaba avanzar y cerrar el capítulo.

Era un cliché y ella lo sabía, la hermanita de 17 enamorada de uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano de 23, no podía ser peor necesitaba un consejo pero de quién?,

Paso su mirada por el lobby, Carlos? Logan? Kendall?, mala idea muy alocado, demasiado clínico, y el ultimo probablemente quería matar a James al saber que ella estaba sufriendo por él además del hecho de que alguno de los tres podría soltar la lengua delante de James y todo al caño. Más allá Jett, mala idea, las Jennifers? No seguramente le darían consejos de moda y maquillaje y no era lo que necesitaba, en eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Jo junto a Camille salieron… ding ding ding tenemos un ganador.

-Hey Katie- murmuro Camille- pasa algo malo?

Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar en ese instante pero su orgullo no lo permitió, era tan obvia?. Jo paso su brazo por los hombros cosa que le resulto divertida ya que ya casi era más alta que ella.

-Yo…- musito quedamente mordiéndose el labio- creo que necesito un consejo- bajo la cabeza un poco- sobre chicos.

Camille sonrió- bien pues avisa a tu mamá que no iras a dormir a casa- miro su reloj- a las 6 pm estaremos frente al 2J para recogerte nos vemos…vamos Jo hay que comprar comida tendremos una pijamada.

Katie sonrió y las vio alejarse, su mirada se encontró con James que iba de regreso al departamento.

-Hey Katie-kat porque tan sola?, buscando formas nuevas para ganar dinero? – sonrió como si de un comercial de pasta dental se tratase y le desordeno el pelo- oye estas más alta? Si sigues creciendo tan rápido vas a alcanzar pronto al gran James….-

-No me digas Katie-kat y estoy esperando a que Camille y Jo vengan de hacer compras, haremos una pijamada esta noche- le espeto con fingido enfado.

-Uhhh charla de chicas?... asegúrate de mencionar el nombre James Diamond cuando hablen de los chicos más ardientes de Palmwoods – saco su peine de la suerte y lo paso por su cabello.

-No te hare ese favor- y en momentos así se preguntaba porque le gustaba este chico- si me disculpas iré a avisarle a mamá que no dormiré en el 2J esta noche.

James se quedó mirando a la ya no tan pequeña chica hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dio un largo suspiro y se palmeo la frente, ese raro sentimiento en el estómago debía ser por hambre así que sin darle mayor importancia fue a buscar algo de comer.

Dentro del ascensor Katie se recostó contra la pared y suspiro, afortunadamente aún estaba en el control de sus emociones frente a él, había tenido entrenamiento pasando con los amigos de su hermano prácticamente desde que nació.

Entro al 2J e hizo una pequeña maleta, solo un pijama algunas revistas cepillo de dientes y por supuesto algunos bocadillos que encontró en la alacena.

-Hola cariño- saludo su madre llegando con las compras- porque empacas?...

-De eso quería hablarte, puedo pasar la noche con Camille y Jo en el 4J?… prometo potarme bien…

-Katie ya tienes 17 claro que puedes ir, siempre y cuando permanezcan dentro del departamento.

-Lo haremos gracias mamá.

Katie dio un abrazo a su madre y decidió ir a su habitación a tomar una siesta, solo para estar preparada para pasar la noche en vela.

Despertó algunas horas más tarde en su reloj daban las 5:50 pm, se levantó y arreglo su cabello un poco, tomo su maleta y salió.

Afuera los chicos veían un partido de hokey, en eso entraron Jo y Camille.

-Katie ya estas lista?-las chicas la arrastraron de vuelta a su habitación- Camille tuvo una grandiosa idea para la que necesitamos revisar tu armario.

Ambas buscaron por todos lados hasta que hallaron un hermoso vestido negro casual.

-Sí creo que es el mejor- Metieron el vestido más algunos accesorios y zapatos en la maleta de Katie que las miraba sin entender nada, la tomaron cada una de una mano y la arrastraron a la salida.

-Adiós Katie-kat diviértete- grito James medio absorto aun en el juego.

-Por favor no hablen sobre nosotros- pidió Logan.

-No prometo nada- contesto Camille dándole un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Mi hermanita está creciendo demasiado rápido- James miro a Kendall de manera interrogativa como las palabras no hicieran conexión en su mente.

-Es una bebé aun- dijo mientras pasaba el peine por su cabello.-Baby Katie-kat…

Lo que cure tu alma amigo- Kendall le palmeo la espalda en forma reconfortante mientras los cuatro volvían a poner atención a la pantalla.- Pero Baby Katie-kat tiene 17 años…-musito dejando al atractivo chico sumido en sus pensamientos…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie se puso el pijama, Jo y Camille habían comprado sodas, helado, chocolates y muchas frituras que acomodaron cerca a los colchones y mantas donde pasarían la noche.

Hablaron sobre diferentes cosas e hicieron un par de test de revistas, luego Camile le arreglo las uñas poniendo un delicado esmalte rosa en ellas.

-Y bien Katie comienza- murmuro Jo mientras le ponía una mascarilla- nos tienes en intriga desde esta tarde…

-Yo emm- titubeo-no se bien por donde comenzar…

-Que tal si nos dices el nombre del chico en cuestión..

-Yo…. eemmm…ahhh..- la respiración se le acelero y el corazón quería escapar de su pecho..

-No seas tímida prometemos no decirle a nadie..

-Lo conocemos?- Jo estaba más que ansiosa.

-Si..-Camille palideció ante su afirmación.

-No me digas que es Logan- la chica se cubrió la boca con las manos horrorizada.

-Por supuesto que no es Logan como crees- Katie rodo los ojos- pero estuviste cerca…. es..

-Carlos?- dijo Jo con entusiasmo..

-Por dios déjenme terminar.. no es Carlos… es ….James….-Katie se tapó el rostro avergonzada mientras Camille y Jo soltaban un chillido.

-Te gusta James?- Katie asintió abrumada.

-Pero como desde cuándo?-Ambas le prestaban su total atención.

-Yo la verdad no lo se… creo.. creo que paso en algún momento cuando cumplí los 13..

-Awww eso es tan tierno… te gusta el mejor amigo de Kendall- murmuro la rubia con ojos soñadores.

-Ew no no es tierno es un horroroso cliché, la verdad no sé cómo paso ni se cómo dejar de sentirme así…además siendo lógicas es obvio que James el solo me ve como su hermanita menor, es imposible que se fije en mi- Camille paso un brazo por sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla- Verán es por eso que necesito consejo, ese presumido me confunde, hace algún tiempo no dejaba de decir que yo estaba enamorada de él, lo curioso es que yo me enamore tiempo después de hacerle firmar un contrato que decía que no lo estaba, luego con lo de Kyle y sus celos enfermizos que él dijo que eran de hermano mayor , pero que hermano mayor jura que su hermanita está enamorada de él, además de ese bendito apodo Katie-kat, ven mi punto?- ambas chicas asintieron- no entiendo que pasa solo quiero terminar con esto y poder fijarme en alguien más, solo que no sé cómo…

-Bueno tal vez también le gustes y solo este confundido- Jo trataba de darle ánimo.

-No lo creo, esta esto de los 6 años de diferencia y el tiempo de conocernos además han visto en que chicas se fija James- Katie hizo ademanes para mostrar rostro bonito, geniales curvas y buena estatura- yo no encajo en sus gustos, solo… solo quiero dejar de sentir esto, cuatro años con un amor no correspondido no le hacen bien a nadie…

Jo y Camille se miraron cómplices.

-Pues Katie la única manera que veo de poder avanzar es que le digas cómo te sientes, sea cual sea su respuesta te permitirá desahogar tus sentimientos y podrás avanzar tarde o temprano…- Jo acaricio su cabeza de manera maternal.

-Sea como sea estaremos aquí para ti por si necesitas llorar o festejar- Camille la abrazo y Katie sonrió, así que eso era tener buenas amigas.

-Gracias…son las mejores….bien si no hay de otra tratare de decirle mañana mismo…

-Bien entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder- musito Jo mientras ponía varios rulos en su cabello.

El resto de la noche vieron un par de películas y hablaron hasta caer rendidas, esta noche era algo que Katie no olvidaría jamás.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Increíblemente se despertaron muy temprano, Jo y Camille empezaron con su plan.

Un par de horas más tarde una muy hermosa Katie ataviada con aquel vestido negro sandalias de tacón, maquillaje suave y bucles en su cabello aparecía por la puerta del 2J.

En el interior los chicos estaban en pijama, sentados en la sala desayunando.

-Wow…-Logan se levantó del sofá- Katie te ves increíble…

Carlos codeo a Kendall- Viejo puedo salir con tu hermana?- El rubio lo palmeo en la frente- Auch…. pero es que está muy ardiente…

-Te ves bien hermanita, porque el cambio?- le dijo Kendall mientras Carlos y Logan trataban sin éxito de hacer reaccionar a James que se había quedado con la boca abierta y el cereal a medio camino…

-No es nada hermano mayor- dirigió una hermosa sonrisa a los cuatro chicos- fue idea de Camille y Jo- Katie tomo una botella con agua de la nevera y se dirigió a su habitación.

En la sala Kendall abrió otra botella y echo un poco de agua a James en la cara.

-Ey amigo porque me mojaste?- tomo una toalla para secarse- debes ser cuidadoso con el rostro..- movió sus dedos frente a su cara

-Fue tu culpa-lo seña lo con el índice-.. no salías del shock desde que Katie paso por la puerta… te lo dije Katie-kat ya no es mas baby Katie-kat- James malhumorado dejo su desayuno aun sin terminar y se dirigió a su habitación, algo dentro del aun no lograba hacer clic. Se encontró con Katie en el pasillo.

-Hey James- el le dio una mirada, definitivamente se veía preciosa, sin rastros de su pequeña Katie, momento había dicho su? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

-Hey Katie-kat- ella hizo un pequeño puchero al oír de nuevo el apodo.

-No me digas así- ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a lo que el sonrió- puedo hablar contigo?...-el la miro de arriba abajo y levanto una ceja.

-Sobre qué?- musito…

-Yo… no puedo decirte ahora pero… puedo?- esto solo confundió más al chico.

-Bien… nos vemos a las 3 en el parque Katie-kat- el hizo el ademan de revolverle el cabello pero se contuvo recordando las palabras de Kendall- tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…

-Bien.. nos vemos a las 3…-Ella prácticamente corrió de vuelta a su habitación, mientras el, aun confundido , se adentró en la suya en busca de ropa y un toalla para darse un baño.

Katie se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, su corazón iba a mil por hora.

-Que acabo de hacer?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A las 3 en punto James esperaba a Katie sentado en una de las bancas del parque cuando la vio aparecer a lo lejos, noto molesto que acaparaba las miradas de varios chicos, incluso un descarado se atrevió a silbarle, estuvo a punto de levantarse y romperle la cara al osado pero se contuvo. Ella con una hermosa sonrisa llego y se sentó a su lado.

-Hey James- musito nerviosa.

-Hey Katie-kat…- durante 5 minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada- y bien? Que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?- Katie se tensó y empezó a morderse el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Yo….- respiro un par de veces recordando las palabras de Camille y Jo- James yo…. yo te quiero…- el sonrió.

-Eso era todo Katie-kat?- el paso un brazo por sus hombros mientras le revolvía el cabello- para eso tanto misterio?- la chica lo miro herida- yo también te quiero mucho sabes que eres como mi hermanita- ella se soltó de su abrazo y lo miro seria.

-Eres consciente de que ya no tengo 10 años?- bufo mientras se arreglaba el cabello con un poco de desespero, se puso de pie- James- le llamo- mírame a los ojos- el chico la miro aun confuso en por qué la chica frente a él se veía tan enojada- yo no estoy diciendo que te quiero como un hermano o como un amigo….. demonios… te estoy diciendo que me gustas…. Que estoy enamorada de ti-

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el chico que se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, que ella que?...no no eso es imposible.. ella era su baby Katie-kat la pequeña niñita suspicaz que conocía desde que usaba pañales, la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, el no podía gustarle a ella, ella era aún demasiado joven para enamorarse de nadie…. eso estaba mal en muchos sentidos…

-Katie… yo- balbuceó confuso- yo…

-JAMES- el grito del chico del casco lo corto- James por fin te encuentro, Lucy llamo a Kendall y le dijo que estará en los próximos tween choice awards..

-Lucy va a volver?- La cara del chico se ilumino olvidando de momento toda la confusión por la confesión de Katie.

-Si ahora podrás tratar de besarla de nuevo- murmuro con alegría- y Gustavo acaba de anunciar que seremos el acto de cierre así que tenemos que ir a ensayar en el escenario en este momento- empezando a jalar a su confundido amigo, Carlos se despidió de Katie que tenía una indescifrable mueca en su rostro.

Al perderlos a la distancia y sentir de repente como las traicioneras lágrimas nublaban su vista echo a correr, sin importar que su maquillaje o peinado se arruinaran, corrio y corrio hasta por fin toparse con la puerta del 4J toco con fuerza, Camille abrió y afortunadamente solo Jo se encontraba con ella.

La abrazo desesperada mientras dejaba escapar el llanto, las chicas la acompañaron el resto de la tarde hasta que se hubo calmado, aun suspiraba un poco por el llanto cuando Camille llamo a Jennifer para decirle que esta noche de nuevo Katie dormiría en su casa.

-Asi que viéndote supongo que la respuesta fue negativa..- Jo acariciaba el cabello de la chica acostada en su regazo, ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo.

-No hubo respuesta….

Y procedió a contarles lo acontecido en el parque.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Argghhhh Quien me manda a mí a ver otra serie? debo dejar de hacer eso porque entonces mi cabeza no se llenaría de historias que luego tengo que escribir aun cuando no he terminado las otras dos que tengo en fila, bueno en fin espero les guste como está saliendo esta y espero no demorar en actualizar tanto esta como las otras dos.

Los quiero gracias por leer

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Para los que lo notaron o notaran todos los capítulos tienen nombres de canciones de BTR que en cierto modo pueden hablar un poco de lo que sucede… eso espero jajajajaja


	2. Capitulo dos: Never too Young

**(Alerta máxima de spoilers del capítulo big time dreams)**

**Capitulo Dos: Never too Young**

Afortunadamente para Katie, la semana siguiente estuvo llena de ensayos para los tween choice así que los chicos salían muy temprano y llegaban muy entrada la noche, gracias a esto pudo evitar el tener que ver a James, además logro evitarle preocupaciones a su hermano ya que no tenía mucho apetito y al no dormir el tiempo debido las ojeras aparecieron en sus ojos.

Camille y Jo estuvieron todo el tiempo para ella, ambas la apoyaron mucho e incluso le regalaron un cupón en un famoso spa de relajación y belleza, aunque Katie decidió guardarlo para después, realmente esas cosas no iban mucho con ella.

El día de los Tween choice llego, y su madre sin querer encogió en la lavadora de platos los pases vip que los chicos les habían conseguido, no pudieron asistir aunque ya que lo pensaba mejor la única razón de querer ir al evento era conocer a Austin Mahone ya que amaba su música, pero realmente no quería tener que toparse con James.

Tristemente presencio vía Tv el apasionado beso que James le planto a Lucy en pleno escenario luego de que ella le dijera que había vuelto solo por el, bajo la mirada tratando de ser fuerte, respiro dos veces y se tranquilizó, no valía la pena preocuparlos a todos.

En la noche Bitters accedió a dejarlos realizar una fiesta vip post Tween choice, sola y aburrida se sentó en un rincón apartado donde no tuviera que ver juntos a la nueva parejita.

-Ey hermanita- Kendall apareció junto a Logan y James, Katie simplemente ignoro que se encontraba allí- el equipo de ensueño tiene una sorpresa para ti…

De los arbustos salió Austin y se sentó junto a ella, Katie sonrió como no lo hacía hace una semana.

-Gracias hermano mayor- Kendall sonrió y jalo a sus dos amigos para dejarlos solos, James un poco renuente a irse hizo a Austin un gesto para decirle que lo mantendría vigilado.

Desde una esquina lejana veía a Katie reír de las ocurrencias de Austin y no le gustaba nada a punto estuvo de acercarse a intervenir cuando Lucy se interpuso en su camino.

-James tenemos que hablar- el chico la miro confundido, acababa de notar que siempre que las chicas querían hablarle las cosas no salían nada bien, aun se sentía culpable de no haber tenido tiempo para darle una respuesta apropiada a la pequeña Katie-kat, pero aun así se dejó guiar por Lucy a uno de los Kioskos- tengo ejem.. como decirlo.. malas noticias- James se palmeo la frente lo sabía.

-Como malas noticias-

Lucy dudo antes de seguir- Yo solo podía estar aquí durante los tween choice… debo volver a la gira mañana, luego de terminar la gira debo ir a Australia, me ofrecieron un papel en una película, y aunque no soy actriz mi manager dice que debo ser artista integral así que no puedo evitarlo, es por el bien de mi carrera…

-Así que te vas de nuevo…bien al menos esta vez estas avisando- James apretó los puños aunque menos molesto de lo que esperaba-por cuánto tiempo?...

-Emmm…. A la gira aún le quedan 6 meses… luego de eso la filmación de la película durara dos años… además mi manager no está seguro de que sea bueno para mi imagen vivir en Palmwoods de nuevo cuando termine todo eso- Lucy estaba triste y él no podía culparla- no puedo pedirte que me esperes por todo ese tiempo, seria egoísta de mi parte…

James suspiro y tomo sus manos, la miro a los ojos y la beso de nuevo, aun sentía que algo no hacia clic, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

-Entonces disfrutemos la única noche que tuvimos como novios- Lucy sonrió y lo abrazo.

Mas allá Katie conversaba con Austin, sonreía, desde allí podía ver a Camille bailando con Logan, a Kendall y Jo, y a Carlos junto a Alexa Vega, quien lo diría, al parecer la conoció en el evento.

-Aunque sonríes tus ojos se ven tristes- musito Austin- puedo saber a qué se debe?

-Se podría decir que tengo el corazón algo roto- ella trato de forzar otra sonrisa

-Y quien puede hacerle eso a una chica tan linda?- Katie lo miro melancólica.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera, aunque el realmente no me rechazo, simplemente no me dio una respuesta se fue luego de que le dije lo que sentía, al parecer piensa que soy demasiado joven para el- Austin arrugo el ceño ante la confesión.

- Sabes?... mi padre siempre decía que nunca eres demasiado Joven para enamorarte- Katie sonrío- vamos a bailar tratare por lo menos por esta noche de que te olvides de él.

La tomo de la mano y juntos fueron a la pista de baile.

James se tensó Austin tenia, a sus ojos, demasiado agarrada a la pequeña Katie lo miro mal de nuevo y volvió a hacerle el gesto de que lo estaba vigilando.

Lucy lo miro sin entender siguiendo su gesto hasta Austin y Katie.

-Que haces?- pregunto contrariada.

-Cuidando que ese aprovechado no se pase de listo con Katie-kat…

-Eh.. hasta donde yo sabía el hermano de Katie es Kendall no tú, no tendrías por qué estarte metiendo ella se ve feliz…

-Kendall no esta cumpliendo sus obligaciones así que me tomo el tiempo de reemplazarlo…

-Así que te vas a pasar la única noche que tenemos juntos cuidando a Katie? Ella ya es suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse sola- Lucy se veía muy enfadada

-No lo está ella es una bebé y necesita cuidado…

-James te oyes a ti mismo? Toda esa sobreprotección ella tiene 17 años… algo raro está pasando en tu cabeza?… tienes algo interesante que deba saber?...

-No… de que hablas, que podría tener para decirte- James giro la mirada y vio que Austin bailaba más abrazado con Katie, frunció el ceño- ese niño bonito se está propasando…-murmuro

-Déjalo así ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención….me voy a dormir- Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla y James reacciono un poco- espero que te aclares a ti mismo pronto- el chico la miro como si estuviera hablando en arameo, ella sonrió- te lo digo como AMIGA…

Lucy se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando al chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A la mañana siguiente Katie se despertó gracias a los alaridos de Gustavo que había irrumpido en el departamento.

-PERROS…. PERROS… PERROS ya es hora de que despierten y vengan acá tengo una formidable notica- gritaba todo pulmón tanto que Katie pensó que todo Palmwoods debía estar despierto.

Salió a la sala para encontrarse con los chicos en pijama y su madre regañando a Gustavo por el exceso de ruido, cuando los ánimos se calmaron Gustavo por fin hablo.

-Perros despídanse y hagan sus maletas porque mañana mismo- Hizo una pausa dramática- nos vamos de gira mundial…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii – gritaron los cuatro a coro, incluso ella estaba bastante contenta por ellos, además de tener el tiempo para alejarse de James y olvidar que era lo que deseaba.

-Después de verlos anoche en los tween choice más de 30 países los quieren en concierto será una larga gira así que sean perros buenos y vayan a empacar, a primera hora los quiero en el aeropuerto mañana- Dicho esto Gustavo y Kelly salieron del departamento, los cuatro chicos corrieron a sus habitaciones a empacar.

Katie regreso a su habitación y miro el reloj, las 6:00 am Gustavo estaba loco viniendo a gritar noticias a esa hora, se metió en la cama y volvió a dormir.

Despertó un par de horas después con todo el ajetreo de los chicos en el departamento, y pensó mentalmente que hacer con su día procurando actividades lejos de James, no podía ir con Camille y Jo porque seguramente querrían estar todo el día con Logan y Kendall, se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa casual. Al darse la vuelta le dio un pequeño golpe a su bolso que al caer desparramo todas sus cosas.

-Bien empezamos mal- musito recogiendo todo- solo espero que este día mejore- su cara se ilumino al encontrar el cupón del spa, bien al menos ya tenía plan para poder permanecer fuera gran parte del día.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Adiós mamá, adiós hermano mayor, adiós chicos-Musito Katie saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta sin darle tiempo a nadie de contestar.

-Está muy rara últimamente no creen?- Kendall miro a los chicos que seguían metiendo infinidad de cosas en cajas y maletas, Carlos y Logan se encogieron de hombros, James bajo la mirada y tratando de ignorar de nuevo ese sentimiento que había clasificado como hambre extraña, tomo una manzana y siguió empacando mientras la comia.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie se miró al espejo, reamente no parecía ella misma, un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa hasta los muslos, su cabello brillante con bucles, maquillaje suave, sandalias de tacón alto y aretes, pulseras y cadena plateadas.

El cupón que Jo y Camille le habían dado decía "_un cambio de look siempre es lo mejor para un corazón roto_", pues sí que había sido un cambio total, aunque no se sentía del todo cómoda decidió usarlo hasta llegar a PalmWoods luego se cambiaría en algún armario o baño para llegar al 2J con su ropa de siempre.

Estaba inquieta por los comentarios que le hicieron en su camino a casa, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención del sexo opuesto. Ya en PalmWoods fue directo a buscar un lugar donde cambiarse.

-Ey tu- le dijo una señora de unos 40 años vestida de manera formal cuando caminaba por el pasillo- que haces allí?... el casting empezó hace 20 minutos no hay tiempo que perder…

-Casting?... pero yo no..

-Apapap… no hay tiempo que perder eres la siguiente- dijo empujando a Katie hacia la entrada del salón de recepciones- por cierto me encanto ese vestido que te pusiste es perfecto seguro pasaras…

-Pero yo no…

-Nada.. solo entra ahí y deslúmbralos- la señora le dio un empujón tan fuerte que la envió al centro de un escenario frente a un grupo de jueces…

-Bien bien me encanta tu estilo- musito un hombre rubio algo afeminado vestido con ropa extravagante- cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Katie Knight pero yo no…

-Bien Katie cuántos años tienes?- interrumpió de nuevo el hombre..

-17 cumplo 18 en un mes pero…

-Da un par de vueltas, camina hacia nosotros y sonríe- Katie dio un largo suspiro e hizo lo que le pedían-bien hermosa sonrisa, excelente dominio de los tacones, en que escuela de modelaje aprendiste eso?..

-No fue en una escuela, desde que tengo 10 voy a eventos de alfombra roja tenía que aprender para no ir caminando como un pato…- espeto desesperada- pero la verdad yo no…

-Un momento… Knight…. Knight…. me suena… un momento eres familiar de Kendall Knight de Big Time Rush?- el hombre parecía emocionado

-Si… es mi hermano mayor- suspiró- pero de nuevo le digo es que yo no…

- CANDY- grito de repente- cinta métrica…- entro corriendo la misma mujer que se había encontrado en el pasillo con una cinta métrica y empezó a tomarle medidas.

-80, 59, 82- estiro la cinta- 1,72 de estatura- la señora le sonrió…

-Linaje de famosos, hermosa sonrisa, medidas perfectas, asombroso dominio de pasarela y tacones… - otro de los jurados se paró y empezó a tomarle fotos con una cámara profesional y se las mostro al hombre afeminado- y al parecer excelente registro fotográfico, por favor anota aquí tus datos de contacto, mañana te llamaremos para decirte si fuiste seleccionada, Candy dale una copia de los términos contrato por si acaso…

Katie suspiro y ya no trato de decir mucho más anoto sus datos y recibió el plegable que la amable señora le tendía, ella también la acompaño a la entrada.

-Tienes grandes posibilidades, no vi una expresión así en el desde que descubrió a Karlie Kloss- la señora le sonrió y se despidió.

Katie leyó el letrero junto a la puerta "_Casting __Elite Model Management_ " alzo ceja sin comprender.

-Que fue lo que paso ahí?- aun confundida entro al armario de limpieza y se puso sus amados jeans y camiseta, para después dirigirse al 2J.

-Hey hermanita- dijo Kendall cuando paso por la puerta- donde estuviste todo el día? Quieres cenar?

-Por ahí- dijo sonriente- no gracias hermano mayor ya comí algo en el camino- mintió, en realidad no tenía hambre pero no quería preocupara a Kendall, caminó a su habitación.

-Katie, mamá dice que tú y ella nos acompañaran al aeropuerto procura dormir temprano.

-Así lo hare no te preocupes- Katie sonrió a Logan y Carlos al pasar pero ignoro la presencia del cuarto chico de Big Time sentado junto a ellos.

Entro a su habitación y saco su laptop, algo la tenía con bastante curiosidad.

-Karlie Kloss, Elite Model Management- tecleo en google

Todos los enlaces la llegaban a Victoria´s Secret.

-Así que eso era- musito- oh por dios….

Saco de su bolso el plegable, la paga era muy buena… más bien excelente, una sonrisa ladina cruzo su rostro, aunque aún debía pensárselo un poco. Decidida a consultarlo con la almohada se fue a dormir.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

En otra habitación del departamento un atractivo chico trataba de conciliar el sueño sin éxito, daba vueltas y vueltas pero no lo lograba, sus pensamientos seguían volando con la hermana pequeña de su amigo y el momento en que ella prácticamente le grito que le gustaba, entre muchos otros momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que eran muy pequeños, hasta llegar a esa misma noche donde ella lo ignoro por completo.

-Supongo que debe ser el remordimiento por lastimarla- dio otra vuelta en la cama- rayos mañana seguro tendré que usar lentes oscuros.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La mañana siguiente fue una locura, todos corriendo de arriba abajo preparando lo faltante.

Cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto Gustavo estaba hecho una furia.

-PERROS LES DIJE QUE ESTUVIERAN A PRIMERA HORA DE LA MAÑANA- Kelly trato de calmarlo sin éxito- DESPIDANSE DE JENNIFER Y KATIE AHORA EL VUELO SALE EN 10 MINUTOS HAY QUE CORRER..

Kendall le dio un abrazo y luego a su madre, Carlos y Logan la abrazaron al tiempo, cuando llego el turno de James se quedaron paralizados.

-Adiós Diamond- Katie le tendió la mano para evitar tensiones, James la tomo con una mirada melancólica.

-Katie yo…

-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DESPEDIDAS LARGAS TREN DE CARGAAAAAA- El robusto hombre tomo a James y lo puso sobre su hombro y empezó a correr.

-No espera tengo que decirle algo…

-LLAMALA LUEGO- Gustavo, Kelly y los chicos corrían detrás de ellos

Lo último que James vio antes de que lo hicieran abordar a la fuerza, fue el rostro decepcionado de Katie

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bien capitulo rápido espero les haya gustado el título de este no es canción de BTR si no de una canción que James canta con MattyB

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Karly Kloss es la última modelo que fue elegida como Angel de Victoria´s Secret, y Elite Model Management es una de las dos únicas agencias que pueden elegir Angeles.


	3. Capitulo tres: Clarity

**Capitulo Tres: Clarity**

Ya dentro del avión Tren de Carga puso a James en el piso, este trato de huir por la puerta pero las azafatas ya la habían cerrado.

-Señor por favor regrese a su asiento estamos por despegar- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero pero… yo solo debo salir por un minuto es realmente importante- James sonrió coqueto tratando de convencer a la azafata con su encanto.

-La puerta ya está cerrada señor por favor regrese a su asiento- la chica sonreía pero se notaba a leguas que no era sincera.

-Pero yo solo..

-Dije por favor, señor regrese a su asiento- antes de que la azafata se exasperara más Tren de carga tomo a James, lo sentó en el asiento y le puso el cinturón.

-Pero necesito decirle algo importante a Katie- murmuro derrotado, aunque realmente aun no sabía exactamente qué era eso tan importante lo único que quería era quitar esa mirada de su rostro.

-Amigo no dramatices-Musito Kendall a su lado-ya llamaras a Katie cuando lleguemos al hotel en Tokyo.

-No servirá de nada ella no va a contestarme-Kendall lo miro interrogante- larga historia…

En ese momento el avión comenzó a carretear por la pista.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie volvió a Palmwoods junto a su madre, visiblemente afectada.

-No estés triste cariño, podrás video llamar a los chicos cuando quieras- puso una caja vacía sobre la mesa de la sala- además volveremos Minnesota y podrás ver a tus viejos amigos..

-No estoy triste es solo…. Que? Volver a Minnesota? Porque?- musito desesperada, su madre sabía que su vida estaba echa allí.

-Sabes que la Roque Records da el dinero para este lugar, y sin los chicos aquí dejaran de pagar el costoso alquiler que tu sabes no nos podemos dar el lujo de pagar- Jennifer metió un par de cosas en la caja- y no tratare de ser asistente de gerencia de nuevo.

-Pero quiero quedarme en PalmWoods llevamos casi 8 años aquí, no es justo- Jennifer la miro con mala cara, en eso su teléfono sonó.

-Si?...si soy Katie Knight…en serio? Si le preguntare- Katie tapo la bocina- Mamá puedo ser modelo? Así podríamos quedarnos en PalmWoods mi nuevo empleo da suficiente para pagar el departamento..

-Katie no estoy segura.. sabes que muchos de esos casting son falsos y usan a las chicas con otros fines horribles…- La señora Knight saco su lado paranoico.

-Mamá es para una marca reconocida... dicen que puedes ir a verme en los desfiles e ir conmigo a firmar el contrato…-Katie hizo ojos de perrito tal cual lo hacía cuando era niña la decisión de Jennifer se doblego.

-Bien de todas formas yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver todavía.

-Siiiiii- Katie regreso al teléfono- Si ella dice que está de acuerdo, si podemos, bien nos veremos allí.

-Mamá alístate iremos a la Elite Model Management a firmar mi contrato ahora mismo…

La verdad el empleo de modelo no le llamaba tanto la atención, pero si con eso conseguía quedarse en su amado PalmWoods mientras hallaba un puesto administrativo lo haría con mucho gusto.

Una hora más tarde estaban fuera de la oficina esperando a ser atendidas.

-Bien y cuál es esa marca reconocida que te quiere como modelo- A la señora Knight no se le escapaba una, Katie suspiro.

-Es… Victoria´s Secret- Dijo bajito previniendo la tormenta.

-Que?... no Katie no… es una marca de ropa interior- exasperada se tomaba el rostro- no voy a dejar salir a mi bebe medio desnuda frente a tanta gente..

-No es una marca de ropa interior mamá es "la marca" número uno de ropa interior en el mundo, son muy exigentes en cuando a sus estándares para elegir modelos…deberías estar orgullosa de que me llamaran- Jannifer la miro con enojo- vamos no es tan terrible… no es como si fuera stripper o conejita playboy… además piensa que son "trajes de baño" es casi lo mismo que usar un bikini…

-Bien- suspiro resignada- pero leeré minuciosamente el contrato, la mitad del dinero ira a tu fondo universitario y ni una palabra de esto a tu hermano o le dará un ataque…

-Hecho…

Luego de firmar el contrato le dieron los horarios de ensayos, pruebas y sesiones fotográficas a Katie, de ahí salieron de nuevo a PalmWoods.

Al llegar Jo y Camille leían revistas en el lobby.

-Mira nada mas lo sexy que estas Katie- Camille la tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta, Katie se sonrojo y se sentó junto a ellas, su madre se despidió alegando que debía desempacar lo empacado.

-Bien les contare- dijo con una sonrisa- no nos iremos de PalmWoods.

-Que bien y eso a que se debe?- Jo estaba emocionada por fin podrían salir de compras las tres juntas.

-Conseguí un empleo.

-ohhh que bien entonces de quien eres manager- dijo Camille acordándose de las facilidades de Katie para los negocios del espectáculo.

-No, no soy manager- tomo aire- están viendo…al nuevo Angel de Victoria´s Secret..-Camille y Jo se quedaron sin habla unos segundos.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- chillaron a coro mientras la abrazaban- es magnífico…

-Lo sé, la verdad no se ni como paso, de echo entre a la audición por error luego de volver del spa, creo que si no fuera por ustedes y ese cupón que me dieron para animarme nunca lo hubiera logrado-Katie las abrazo- así que muchas gracias

-Waaaa-chillo Camille de nuevo- espera a que James lo sepa ya sabes que siempre fue su sueño casarse con una supermodelo, y el ser un Ángel ya te convierte en una…

-Nono no… los chicos no deben saberlo, se lo dirían a Kendall y le daría un ataque cardiaco, tienen que prometerme no decirles nada- Katie las miro suplicante.

-Bien no diremos nada- ambas chicas alzaron las manos

-Aunque bien podría aprovechar lo de la supermodelo para demostrarle al presumido que dejé de ser una bebé hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Uhhhh tramando una pequeña venganza?- Camile sonrió maliciosa

-Creo que se lo merece- una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Claro que sí y cuenta con nosotras- ambas chicas la abrazaron de nuevo.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Efectivamente James tenía razón al llegar al Hotel en Tokyo Katie no contesto mensajes, mails o llamadas de su parte realmente quería saber de ella.

-Kendall llama a tu hermana y dile que me conteste- dijo exasperado.

-Estás loco? Viste la hora- Kendall señalo el reloj haciendo énfasis.

-Que? es temprano aun…

-Hay 17 horas de diferencia con Los Angeles, James son como las 3 de la mañana allá si llamo a Katie me gritara seguro- Kendall tomo a su amigo de los hombros- que está pasando?..

-Larga historia…

-Eso mismo dijiste en el avión y era un vuelo de 16 horas y no dijiste una palabra, así que habla…

-Pero lo que pasa es que…

-PERROS SALGAN YA TENEMOS PRUEBA EN ESCENARIO EN 5 MINUTOS- Gustavo irrumpió en la suite-TREN DE CARGAAAAA

El robusto hombre tomo a dos en cada hombro y salió.

-Tal vez dejemos esta conversación para después…

Un mes después Kendall video llamo a Katie desde Sydney.

-Hey hermanita feliz cumpleaños- Katie al otro lado tenia puesta una bata de seda estaba bastante maquillada y tenía un peinado hermoso.

-Hey hermano mayor gracias me alegra que lo recordaras aun estando de gira- la chica le sonrió mientras bastantes chicas con bata igual empezaban a cruzarse atrás de ella.

-Que tal Minnesota como están todos allí?- la sonrisa de Katie se borró.

-Em la verdad no sé porque mamá y yo seguimos en Los Ángeles- La chica alzo los hombros esperando que Kendall dejara de preguntar.

-Pero cómo? Espera y exactamente donde estas veo muchas chicas lindas allí…

-Katie prueba de fotografía- Grito alguien fuera del lugar donde se encontraba ella, en eso James iba entrando a la suite.

-Estás hablando con Katie?-James se oía emocionado.

-Lo siento hermano mayor pero me llaman y es urgente debo irme-la chica le mando un beso desde la pantalla- saludos a Carlos y Logan adiós- James corrió hacia Kendall prácticamente cayendo sobre el, pero la llamada ya se había cortado.

-Oh cielos no voy a poder hablar con ella jamas-Suspiró

-Amigo primero QUITATE DE ENCIMAAAAA y segundo, de nuevo porque tanta urgencia en hablar con ella? un momento, porque Katie no te envió saludos?- James suspiro y se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo.

-La verdad es que…

-PERROS QUE CREEN QUE HACEN LES DIJE EN EL LOBBY EN 30 MINUTOS Y YA PASARON 40- Ambos se levantaron corriendo antes de que Gustavo llamara de nuevo a tren de carga.

-Supongo que será luego…

Pero después de 8 meses más de gira realmente la conversación seguía pendiente, la gira iba a toda velocidad, conciertos, firmas de autógrafos, entrevistas y ruedas de prensa, casi acababan un concierto para meterse en un avión o autobús al siguiente destino y el poco tiempo restante la pasaban descansando para lo que siguiera.

Una tarde dentro del autobús de gira Europea yendo de Roma a Paris, Kendall, Logan y Carlos jugaban cartas mientras James dormía la siesta junto a ellos.

-Realmente ha cambiado mucho en esta gira no creen?- musito Logan señalando al más alto.

-Eso creo, últimamente se ve deprimido hasta dejo de coquetear con chicas y miren que hemos visto muchas hermosas- Carlos tiro una carta y cogió otra del montón.

-Que será lo que le ocurre…bien yo podría usar el analizador que use para la ciencia del amor y averiguarlo- Kendall lo miro mal.

-Logan es tu amigo no un experimento… es más sencillo preguntarle, aunque yo creo que todo esto debe tener que ver con…

-Katie…- musito James entre sueños.

-Exactamente con….Kat…. espera que?- Los tres chicos dirigieron su atención a James que seguía profundo.

-Oh viejo, creo que a James le gusta tu hermana- Carlos codeaba a Kendall.

-No lo creo según estudios científicos el nombrar a una persona mientras duermes simplemente significa que has estado pensando mucho en ella- los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos- ok tal vez Carlos tiene razón…

-Bien solo hay una forma cuerda de averiguarlo- dijo el rubio mientras zarandeaba a su amigo- James… James despierta…..JAMES DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ-El castaño abrió los ojos asustado.

-Ey Amigo que te pasa estaba soñando con…-Los tres lo miraron expectantes- Lucy… estaba soñando con Lucy… ya saben el rompimiento y todo me afecto….

-Oh en serio?- Los tres se pararon frente a él con los brazos cruzados- porque no era exactamente el nombre de Lucy lo que nosotros escuchamos…

-Yo…

-James que pasa con Katie?...

-Eso es…

-Si ya se larga historia aún tenemos 8 horas hasta Paris hay tiempo así que habla…-comento el rubio exasperado.

Bien lo hare pero debes prometer no intentar matarme después de que termine ok?-Kendall frunció el ceño- promételo o no hablare…

-Ok lo prometo habla…

Así James les relato todo lo acontecido desde el día que Katie le dijo que estaba enamorada de él hasta la despedida en el aeropuerto.

-HICISTE SUFIR A MI HERMANITA?-Kendall estaba fuera de sí.

-Recuerda que prometiste no matarlo- musito quedito Logan mientras Carlos le ponía su casco a James.

-Yo prometí no matarlo- sonrió malicioso- eso no implica que no le hare daño- James corrió y se encerró en el baño- ven acá Diamond prometo que solo te dolerá un poco…- gruño mientras golpeaba la puerta…

-Kendall cálmate porque no lo dejas terminar de contar lo que está pasando aun no comprendo porque James parece un zombi últimamente…

-Si viejo me dejaste sin final de la historia- musito Carlos mientras comía una salchicha envuelta sacada de quien sabe dónde. Kendall respiro profundo.

-Bien… que termine de contar…

-Yo creo que relatare desde aquí… me siento más seguro- Hablo James desde el otro lado de la puerta- igual no hay mucho más ella no ha contestado mensajes, llamadas ni mails que vengan de mi parte…

-Y?-musito Logan con intriga

-Yyyyy que?... no hay nada más es toda la historia…

-Viejo eso no explica porque estabas llamando a Katie mientras dormías…

-Que yo que?... yo… yo no hice eso… debió ser… el remordimiento…

-No será que te enamoraste de mi hermanita?- James brinco de su sitio junto a la puerta, eso era imposible.

-No, no soy un asaltacunas para andar tras una pequeña, además no creo que sea posible que ella este enamorada, los niños no saben nada del amor…

-James… Katie cumplió 18 años hace 8 meses es un adulto legan en varios países del mundo..

-ES UNA NIÑA ERES SU HERMANO DATE CUENTA…

-NO DATE CUENTA TU DIAMOND ESTAS EN NEGACION… TODA ESA SOBREPROTECCION DE NO DEJAR QUE NINGUN CHICO SE LE ACERQUE CUANDO ES UNA MUJER DE 18 AÑOS ES RARO…. LO DEPRIMIDO QUE ESTAS… ESTAS DICIENDO SU NOMBRE EN SUEÑOS AMIGO REACCIONA.. ESTAS ENAMORADO DE KATIE…

-NO LO ESTOY…

-SI LO ESTAS…

-NO LO ESTOY…

-SI LO ESTAS…

-BUENO BASTA LOS DOS- Grito Carlos desesperado.

-James que pasa si ves a Katie besando a otro chico?- pregunto Logan

-Es seguro que ese chiquillo no quedara reconocible luego de la golpiza que le daría…

-Bien y si Katie estuviera a punto de ser atropellada y tu pudieras salvarla pero eso implicaría ponerte en riego a ti mismo y a "el rostro"  
>- no importa yo la salvaría<br>- y si katie estuviera llorando qué harías  
>- yo haría lo que fuera por poner una sonrisa en su rostro<p>

-Bien porque siempre que estas deprimido acudes a ella?

-Porque ella siempre sabe cómo consolarme y siempre está ahí para mi

-Porque la celas con cada chico que le gusta o se acerca a ella?

-Porque podrían hacerle daño….-abrió la puerta- aun no entiendo de que va todo este interrogato….-Kendall estaba frente a el y acababa de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-Eso fue por hacerle daño a mi hermanita- Se agacho junto a el y lo golpeo de nuevo- Y eso fue por estar en negación…

-No… estoy… en negación…ella es como mi hermana…

-Pero no lo es…-James se puso las manos en los oídos

-LALALALALALAA no te oigoooooo

Los tres chicos se miraron con complicidad

-Por cosas como esa es que eres el único virgen en BTR- musito Kendall divertido.

-Espera que?- musito asombrado el más alto volviéndose hacia ellos- ustedes ya… no no…. no- se dejó caer en el sofá- no lo creo, no lo puedo creer Kendall me venciste de nuevo?...

-No dramatices amigo, además fue Logan el primero…-dijo señalando al pelinegro

-Logan? pero pero pero… tu eres el cerebrito…-gimió frustrado

-Yo seré el cerebrito pero ya sabes cómo es Camille…-suspiro- demasiado apasionada en lo que sea que haga…

-Carlos?...-lo miro esperanzado

-De hecho yo fui el segundo viejo… Alexa y sus cosas de espías y nos podemos ver muy poco… tu entiendes- Carlos se encogió de hombros…

-Kendall? Lo hiciste por dejarme a mi atrás?...- lo señalo

-De hecho fue por petición de Jo para despedirnos para esta gira… y cuando las chicas piden esas cosas tu entiendes- Kendall se encogió de hombros.

-Pero soy James Diamond yo tengo los abdominales, los bíceps, y "el rostro"- sacudió los dedos frente a su cara- como es posible que precisamente yo…..no…no puedo ni decirlo….lo peor es que no puedo igualarlos en este estado… Lucy me dejo… no busque a nadie por el remordimiento con Katie y además la gira va tan rápido que es imposible conocer chicas a menos que sean fans…

-Relájate viejo nos quedan solo dos meses de gira… cuando volvamos a PalmWoods y seas novio de Katie- Kendall le apretó el hombro a Carlos.

-No sigas no me gusta a donde va esto…

-Pero yo solo…

-No sigas- musito James- además de que es ilegal porque es una niña pequeña… a mi no me gusta Katie…

-Genial un virgen en negación- susurro Logan

-QUE… DIJISTE?….

Está de más decir que tuvieron que usar maquillaje extra en el concierto en Paris para cubrir los golpes de los cuatro chicos…

El resto del viaje James estuvo peor de deprimido, lo peor es que esa niñita que siempre lo consolaba no estaba allí y ni siquiera quería saber de él, por lo menos luego de esa enorme pelea los chicos dejaron de molestarlo.

El último concierto de la gira llego en el Madison Square Garden de New York, llegaron el día anterior a un hotel cercano, luego de la prueba de sonido James cansado se fue a dormir, en eso Carlos llego corriendo a la suite con algo en sus manos.

-Oh chicos no saben lo que tengo aquí- dijo señalando- es el último calendario con las fotos más recientes de las mas hermosisisimas supermodelos….. taratatantataaaaaannnnnn… frente a sus ojos… los Angeles de Victoria´s Secret…

-De donde sacaste eso?...-musito incrédulo Logan

-Me lo dieron en recepción…. Un regalo de una fan- sonrió el chico del casco

-Ey lástima que James está dormido… con lo que adora las súper modelos…

-Si además esta edición presenta el nuevo Ángel… dicen que es una revelación… hermosa y de talento natural…

-Bien vamos a ver- Carlos puso el calendario en la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala de la suite y empezó a pasar las hojas-Doutsen Kroes, Behati Prinsloo, Candice Swanepoel, Lindsay Ellingson, Erin Heatherton…- Kendal se levantó por un jugo a la pequeña nevera mientras los otros dos seguían pasando páginas- Lily Aldridge, Karlie Kloss… y para el final la revelación… el nuevo Ángel es….- paso despacio la página y ambos se quedaron atónitos-….yo….yo simplemente no …. No puedo creerlo….

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto el rubio volviendo de la nevera- viste un fantasma?-ambos chicos pasaron saliva.

-Casi….viejo…. –dijo dándole la vuelta al calendario para mostrarle a Kendall- ella es el nuevo Ángel…

Kendall escupió el jugo y se quedó pasmado, en la fotografía Katie arrodillada entre nubes de algodón con un provocativo conjunto de encaje blanco y unas alas gigantes miraba al frente con sensualidad…

-Bueno- susurro Logan- si esto no saca a James de su negación nada lo hará…-Kendall brinco de su sitio y cerro el calendario de un manotazo. Tomo su celular y marco enojado.

-Hey hermano mayor- sonó del otro lado

-Hey hermanita quieres decirme…. QUE HACES MEDIO DESNUDA EN UN CALENDARIO DE ROPA INTERIOR?- se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea- ASI QUE POR ESO SE QUEDARON EN LOS ANGELES PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO LO PERMITOOOOO.

-Cálmate hermano mayor te dará un ataque… no es tan grave

-Que no es tan grave dices? Sabes cuantos pervertidos deben estar viendo tus fotos en este instante?

-Hey es Victoria´s Secret no play boy… en esas fotos sigo vestida…es para promocionar ropa no para vender porno…

-Yo no llamaría a eso vestida…

-Tu corriste por PalmWoods en ropa interior como 4 veces…

-Es diferente…soy un chico…

-Bien eso sonó bastante machista de tu parte…  
>-No hagas que esto sea sobre mi…<p>

-Bien lo siento pero esto impidió que tuviera que regresar a Minnesota, me pagan bien y mis compañeras de trabajo son muy amables… además ya tengo 18…

-Pero Katie…

-Hermano mayor estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, me voy debo dormir temprano si llego a la sesión de mañana con ojeras me van a regañar… saludos a los chicos byeee…- y la llamada se cortó, Kendall se rasco la cabeza confundido..

-Se puede saber porque tanto escándalo- musito James tallándose los ojos- necesito mi sueño de belleza…

-Viejo a que no te imaginas…- Cuando Carlos trato de alzar el calendario los otros dos lo impidieron…

-Nada nada tu vuelve a dormir….-James entrecerró los ojos mirándolos con sospecha.

-Carlos te lo dirá mañana…- El más alto se acostó de nuevo.

-Qué les pasa? La idea no era que reaccionara?-susurro quedito el del casco

-Que reaccionara no que se traumatizara… según estudios realizados un choque así podría generar traumatismos permanentes-cito Logan a lo que Kendall asintió.

-Es mejor esperar a regresar

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El concierto de cierre salió perfecto, y los chicos por fin volvieron a PalmWoods por un merecido descanso… mientras se registraban en el Lobby James vio pasar una chica espectacular…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bien bien bien vamos avanzando más rápido de lo que pensé, espero les haya gustado un abrazo gracias por leer…

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Clarity es una cancion de Zedd pero James Maslow tiene un lindo cover

Todas las modelos nombradas en este capítulo son Ángeles actuales

El Madison Square Garden es uno de los mejores sitios para hacer conciertos en estados unidos, además de ser un centro deportivo.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Paralyzed

**Capitulo Cuatro: Paralyzed**

Una chica con hermosa figura, un vestido corto de seda blanco, cabello en bucles, sandalias de tacón alto y anteojos de sol caminaba acababa de bajar del ascensor de PalmWoods y caminaba hacia la recepción.

James se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola de arriba abajo, hasta que reacciono cuando Logan aplaudió frente a su cara.

-Chica nueva…- se volvió a sus amigos- ella será mía…

-Pero James pensé que no…-Trato de decir Kendall

-Nada, nada tú tienes a Jo, Logan a Camille y Carlos a Alexa así que el único soltero ósea yo será el que la conquiste…

-James tu no entiendes ella…- intento Logan

-Sin excusas, ella será mía…-Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa seductora cuando la chica paro frente a ellos- Hola primor… soy James Diamond …-atrás sus tres amigos palmearon sus frentes.

-Diamond…Diamond…me suena- pensó ella poniéndose un dedo en el mentón haciéndose la que pensaba- ha si… creo que lo recuerdo de… la habitación junto a la mía tal vez…- James abrió los ojos confuso, mientras la chica pasaba por su lado y se echaba en los brazos de Kendall- Hey los extrañe muchísimo…llegaron antes no?- El castaño se dio la vuelta y le echo una mirada asesina a su amigo rubio que abrazaba fuertemente a la chica.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Kendall mientras miraba a James que estaba más que confundido- si llegamos un poco antes porque estábamos muertos del cansancio- la chica abrazo a Carlos y Logan a la vez.

-Estas preciosa mírate- dijo Carlos tomándole la mano y haciéndola dar una vuelta.

-Te vimos en ese calendario, tendrás que contarnos como sucedió todo eso- dijo Logan.

-Sí, me debes una explicación jovencita- refunfuño aun algo molesto Kendall.

-Lo hare esta noche lo prometo, por ahora debo ir a la agencia tengo un ensayo para un desfile- se volvió y sonrió coqueta a James mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolso- nos vemos chicos…- se dio la vuelta y echo su cabello para atrás con una mano sonriéndole de nuevo al castaño, caminado elegantemente se alejó hasta la salida.

-Uhhh creo que la traigo loca…- los otros tres se palmearon de nuevo la frente- un momento desfile?... oh una supermodelo… tal vez ella podría ser la nueva señora Diamond.

-Viejo es enserio?- gimió Carlos golpeando su casco contra la mesa de Bitters.

-Hablando de eso, quien es ella porque ustedes la conocen y yo no…- musito molesto el de ojos avellana, Kendall suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro del más alto.

-Amigo, ella es el nuevo Ángel de Victoria´s Secret-El castaño se emocionó mientras Carlos sacaba el calendario y buscaba la foto- y la conocemos de toda la vida… nosotros cuatro –James alzo una ceja sin entender Logan tomo el calendario y le enseño la foto de la hermosa chica a lo que el más alto abrió los ojos y sorprendido miro al rubio que asintió- se llama Katie Knight mejor conocida como mi hermanita.

El atractivo chico boqueo por aire, se agarró la cabeza mareado y se desmayó sobre la alfombra.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie camino elegantemente por la pasarela terminando el ensayo, ya que por ser la más joven era la última.

-Muy bien chicas excelente ensayo- grito Randy el director de la agencia, Katie le sonrió, le había cogido afecto especial luego de identificarlo como el mismo hombre que la eligió en PalmWoods- vayan a cambiarse, y no olviden la sesión de fotos del martes para el catálogo de la nueva línea, y el ensayo del lunes, feliz fin de semana Ángeles- se despidió amablemente el amanerado hombre.

-Hey Kat- Karlie puso una mano en su hombro al llegar al camerino- escuche que Big Time Rush termino la gira.

-Si- musito sonriente, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse- esta mañana me encontré con los chicos pero no pudimos conversar mucho…

-Y que paso con el asuntito con James- Katie y Karlie habían entablado amistad ya que eran las menores en el grupo de Ángeles, incluso habían salido junto a Camille y Jo, así que Katie le había comentado el lio con el más alto de Big Time.

-Tuve que contenerme para no reírme, él ni siquiera me reconoció, cuando llegue a saludarlos uso todo su encanto para conquistarme-Karlie se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada- me tome la libertad de coquetearle por eso jajajajaja, yo creo que si los chicos no se lo han dicho aún debe creer que soy la chica nueva…

-Eres malvada Kat- musito entre risas la modelo rubia- pero se lo merece, dale una buena lección-Katie sonrió con malicia.

-Y eso que aún no hago nada- musito mientras terminaba de abrochar sus sandalias- bueno debo irme, recuerda que el domingo que viene hay pijamada en casa de Cami- abrazo a la rubia- ese día les contare como va todo, creo que Alexa ira también…

-No me lo perdería por nada…-La rubia beso la mejilla de Katie como despedida, y esta salió del camerino con afán.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mientras tanto los chicos habían arrastrado a James hasta el sofá naranja del 2J, Logan puso un poco de alcohol en un algodón y se lo puso en la nariz al chico durmiente.

-Ey estas consiente?- Kendall y Carlos se sentaron cerca al ver al más alto abrir los ojos.

-No lo creerían.. tuve un sueño súper loco- musito James aun acostado- volvíamos de la gira y Katie estaba muy cambiada se veía ardiente y era modelo…-se sentó y miro los tres rostros serios de sus amigos- creo que estuve delirando jajajajajaja… -los otros lo miraron fijamente-porque no se ríen no es divertido?

-James… lamento decirte que eso no fue un sueño- Kendall se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro- eso paso antes de que te desmayaras…

-No juegues amigo… - James medito- están tratando de jugarme una broma?

-Viejo es real, es ella…

-Es imposible que una niña pequeña se transforme en una modelo ardiente en un año- dijo confuso…

-Yo te lo dije cuando nos fuimos ella ya no era una niña… simplemente tu no querías verlo…

-Yo…- James se revolvió el cabello- no sé qué hacer

-Deberías empezar por pedirle una disculpa… además puede que haya superado sus sentimientos por ti en lo que duro la gira… así podrán ser amigos como tu decías

-Estoy confundido… yo… ya no sé si realmente quiero ser solo amigo…

Los tres chicos restantes sonrieron un poco.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie estaciono su lindo volkswagen new beetle convertible rojo, retoco un poco su peinado y maquillaje, bajo de él y puso la alarma, estaba orgullosa de su auto, gracias a que era su propia manager y que Roque Records volvía a pagar el 2J pudo pagarlo con parte de su sueldo del mes anterior.

Atravesó el lobby, subió al ascensor y camino al 2J, las voces de los chicos se oían claramente del otro lado, tomo aire y entro. Lo primero que vio fue a James acostado en el sofá con el resto de chicos rodeándolo, los 4 se giraron para mirarla.

-Hey hermanita- empezó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Hey hermano mayor- camino elegantemente hasta abrazar a su hermano sintiendo sobre si la penetrante mirada avellana del chico que aún estaba acostado.

-Ahora si nos contaras como es que terminaste en todo esto del modelaje?- inquirió Logan poniéndose de pie tras Kendall.

-Lo haría pero- Katie miro su reloj y camino hacia la puerta- 5…4…3…2….-Y alguien toco la puerta, Katie abrió para encontrarse a Camille, Jo y Alexa que hace poco se había trasladado a vivir a PalmWoods.

-Katie venimos por la cita de todos los…-Camille paro de pronto al ver a los chicos dentro del departamento-Logan?...- el aludido sonrió- llegaron antes…waaaaaa- chillo mientras corría a abrazarlo y lo derribaba como era costumbre, tras ella Jo y Alexa entraron rápidamente y saludaron cariñosamente a sus chicos, Katie sonrió enternecida.

-Bien creo que habrá mucho de lo que querrán hablar, podemos cancelar la noche de chicas por hoy, iré a darme una ducha- al tratar de girarse una mano la detuvo del hombro, volteo extrañada para encontrarse con James con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Pasa algo James Diamond?- pregunto divertida, el chico por más de que trataba no lograba pensar en nada coherente.

-Yo ahh..eee…-balbuceo mientras sus manos temblaban un poco.

-A…E?... mmm sí creo que esas vocales las aprendí hoy en el jardín de niños- sonrió con malicia y el chico frente a ella sudo frio- lo siento debo ir a ducharme porque ya paso mi hora de dormir y las niñas buenas debemos acostarnos temprano- le guiño un ojo mientras giraba con gracia haciendo volar las ondas de su vestido de seda junto a su cabello y se alejaba elegantemente por el pasillo.

Entro al baño cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en ella, boqueando por la falta de aire, ese chico aún tenía una mirada que la derretía, pero su orgullo herido se negó a ceder el necesitaba una lección, ya había empezado y no había nada que la hiciera detenerse en ese momento. Se desvistió con lentitud y entro a la ducha abriendo el agua, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera James Diamond.

El mismo chico que en ese instante se encontraba en la sala completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía entenderlo él era James Diamond, el conquistador, nunca en la vida se había quedado sin palabras o movimientos delante de una chica, pero la hermanita de uno de sus mejores amigos, la que conocía de toda la vida, la misma que esta mañana no pudo identificar, esa que hasta hace 24 horas consideraba una niña acababa de dejarlo completamente paralizado.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie dio un par de vueltas en su cama, se destapo un poco sintiéndose acalorada y espero a ver si el sueño llegaba a ella, aun así nada, se sentó, tomo su celular para mirar la hora, 1 pm, el pensamiento de James durmiendo en la habitación contigua no la había dejado dormir.

-Genial…-murmuro mientras se ponía de pie- si me salen ojeras será su culpa- puso la mano sobre la bata de satín negro sobre la cama y se miró al espejo, traía un short corto negro bajo una camisa de tiras del mismo color- igual no hay nadie levantado a esta hora… y de todas formas en el calendario tengo menos ropa… bah qué más da- decidida salió por el pasillo en busca de un poco de leche caliente.

Caminando de puntitas para no despertar a nadie llego a la cocina y encendió la luz, tomo una taza la lleno de leche y la puso en el microondas. Mientras la leche se calentaba camino hacia las ventanas de la sala, a esa hora sin tanta contaminación lumínica las estrellas se veían hermosas, brillaban como los ojos de cierto chico, Katie se reprochó ese pensamiento, debía ser fuerte y no caer de nuevo, el microondas paro y ella se dio la vuelta para recoger su leche.

-Aahhmm….- tapo su boca ahogando un chillido, tras ella estaba James con solo un pantalón de pijama- que te pasa quieres matarme de un infarto?- reprochó bajito.

-Yo no… yo solo…-balbuceo, genial tenía la lengua enredada de nuevo, Katie lo rodeo con paso decidido y fue hasta el horno por el preciado líquido que la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

-Katie- la llamo al ver que planeaba irse de nuevo, la chica se dio la vuelta y lo miro curiosa- yo solo quería…- el chico apretó los puños al no encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Querías…?- se impaciento ella golpeteando el suelo con el pie descalzo.

-Yo solo… - tomo aire y junto valor para caminar hacia ella- yo quería pedirte disculpas…

-Eh?-Katie lo miro como si no entendiera.

-Ya sabes… yo nunca te di una respuesta cuando dijiste que me querías… yo fui un idiota y quiero que me perdones por eso…-Katie levanto una ceja tratando de no parecer decepcionada-… realmente no quiero que todo este raro entre nosotros…-Katie suspiro con ironía..

-No te preocupes- sonrió con sarcasmo- los niños olvidamos con rapidez así que te perdone hace mucho- aunque algo ofendido por el primer comentario el chico sonrió- además no te preocupes por mis sentimientos por ti, eso es otro tema que ya está superado entendí que era demasiado joven para enamorarme, aun soy baby Katie-Kat no?-James frunció el ceño dolido- ahora sé que solo te veo como mi hermano mayor…

Para hacer énfasis lo abrazo con suavidad y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda desnuda, se dio la vuelta tomo la leche de la encimera y regreso a su habitación dejando de nuevo a James paralizado en medio de la cocina.

Katie cerró la puerta y tomo aire, mirándose las manos, su piel suave contrastaba con la dureza de sus músculos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para soltarlo, pero bien había valido la pena al ver la cara desconcertada de James.

En la cocina el atractivo chico se revolvía el cabello frustrado, se había levantado al escuchar el ruido del microondas, luego de llevar media noche sin poder dormir, y se la había encontrado en ese pequeño y ceñido pijama negro mirando las estrellas. Su primer reflejo fue huir al recordar lo que había pasado más temprano, pero se quedó tan embelesado mirándola que se acercó a ella casi sin darse cuenta. Luego de tomar el valor para pedirle disculpas todo se había salido de control.

-Soy un idiota…- se llevó la mano al pecho dolido recordando que ella acababa de afirmar que ya no sentía nada por él.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-James….James despierta-sintió que lo zarandeaban suavemente- James…

-Mmmm…Kendall déjame dormir- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Lo haría si no estuvieras ocupando el sofá en el que queremos jugar videojuegos- el de ojos avellana se sentó identificando el lugar- aunque en primer lugar me gustaría saber porque estas durmiendo en la sala y no en tu habitación…- James cerro los ojos haciendo memoria.

-Anoche escuche el ruido del microondas y cuando me pare a ver quién era me encontré con Katie- Los tres restantes se alejaron del sofá de un brinco.

-Por favor dime que tú y Katie no hicieron nada raro en el sofá- soltó Logan- eso iría completamente contra la higiene…

-Ojala hubiera sido eso-suspiro con tristeza-soy un idiota…- se acostó de nuevo con una mirada melancólica.

-Y ahora que le hiciste?- gruño Kendall malhumorado tronando sus nudillos.

-Le pedí perdón- los tres lo miraron extrañados- ella me perdono pero con frases similares a las de ayer como que los niños olvidaban rápido y esas cosas, luego me soltó que ya no sentía nada por mi… luego de eso me quede pensando y supongo que me dormí aquí

-Ay amigo- los chicos se sentaron junto a el- no te deprimas… piénsalo tal vez Katie solo esta dolida por lo que paso tal vez por eso te soltó esas palabras tan duras...-

-Me lo merecía Kendall, soy consciente de eso… pero estoy asustado…

-Porque?

-Porque tal vez estuve enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo note hasta que se fue de mi alcance… creo que la perdí para siempre…- musito frustrado

-Bien… yo no digo que esté de acuerdo con que salgas con mi hermanita, pero… ese no es el James Diamond que yo conozco, ese que no acepta un no por respuesta…

-Ese que siempre sabe que decir para halagar a las chicas…-dijo Carlos

-El que incluso ayuda a sus amigos cuando no saben qué hacer en cuestiones de amor…-murmuro Logan

James se sentó y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Que diría James Diamond el experto en amor…. Él te diría que tal vez tengas que empezar de nuevo de 0 y reconquistarla - le sonrió cálidamente Carlos.

-Te diría que tienes los abdominales, y el rostro- soltó divertido Logan mientras movía los dedos frente a la cara de James- ya tienes el no… ve por el si… seguramente no será fácil… pero no será imposible…

-Te daría ánimos y te diría que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan- murmuro el rubio- y Kendall Knight te diría que si la lastimas va a matarte… jajajaja y que si te sigues quedando paralizado no vas a lograr nada…

-Gracias chicos- susurro mientras chocaba el puño con cada uno- creo que tienen razón, pero primero debo pensar mucho que haré porque por ahora ella me tiene algo desubicado.

Dicho esto el chico camino a su habitación con el plan de dormir un poco más para así poder pensar claramente.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Hay algo que no me explico aun- murmuro Carlos rascándose la cabeza- si James se quedó dormido aquí sin darse cuenta, quien le puso la manta encima?...

-Probablemente fue mamá antes de salir de compras- murmuro Kendall conectando el videojuego.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bien bien biennnnnnn espero les haya gustado ahí seguimos, capitulo con la aparición estelar de Alexa Vega y la Supermodelo Karlie Kloss.

Gracias a Girl-Original-Writer y Tocino Boliviano 94 por sus comentarios eso me motiva mucho a escribir más de esta historia.

Gracias a Todos por leer

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Karlie Kloss es el Ángel más joven actualmente tiene 21 años osea le lleva 3 a Katie.

Un volkswagen new beetle convertible tiene un costo de 25.000 dólares aproximadamente, esto dice mucho de que el empleo de Katie está muy bien pagado.


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Any Kind of Guy

**Capitulo Cinco: ****Any Kind of Guy**

Katie estaciono su coche en el parking del centro comercial y se echó un vistazo dándose cuenta que a pesar del afán de dejar el 2J esta mañana estaba bien arreglada. Suspiró recordando cuando se encontró a James durmiendo en el sofá, se le encogió tanto el corazón al verlo tan indefenso que no pudo evitar ponerle una manta.

Realmente no tenía mucho que hacer ese día, pero necesitaba alejarse de James a toda costa para evitar que su plan fracasara. Se adentró por los corredores mirando las vitrinas, pasando por una tienda de trajes de baño de diseñador recordó que necesitaba uno nuevo. Entro en la tienda y ojeando en los percheros encontró lo que buscaba.

-Disculpe quisiera pagar esto- dijo tímidamente a la vendedora que ojeaba un catálogo, la mujer tomo el traje de baño, que curiosamente resulto ser de Victoria's Secret.

-Bien desea pagar con…- la cajera la miro y se quedó sin habla- tu…tu eres…eres?- azorada levanto el catalogo mostrando una foto de Katie- La supermodelo Katie Knight… ERES LA SUPERMODELO KATIE KNIGHT ERES EL NUEVO ÁNGEL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Sábado y con el centro comercial lleno de gente, de un momento a otro un montón de personas empezaron a entrar a la tienda llevados por el grito de la vendedora, Katie se escabullo corriendo por un costado antes de que la rodearan.

-Es verdad es la supermodelo Katie Knight - grito un chico de unos 16 años corriendo tras ella, de un momento a otro no solo aparentes fanáticos la perseguían también paparazzi con cámaras en mano. Doblo por varias esquinas y subió escaleras tratando de perderlos pero cuanto más subía y corría mas se alejaba de su auto y de su oportunidad de escapar, además piso a piso parecía que más gente se unía. Ya con más miedo que fastidio entro a un baño y se sintió acorralada por un momento hasta que vio el ducto de ventilación.

-Bien espero que mi entrenamiento de infancia en esto sirva, salto y abrió la ventanilla, de otro salto y con un poco de esfuerzo se subió cerrando la reja tras ella, justo a tiempo para ver entrar varias chicas al baño.

-Donde está, estoy casi segura de haberla visto entrar aquí- las chicas abrieron los baños y miraron bajo el lavamanos, Katie contuvo la respiración- tal vez se coló en el baño de chicos, las chicas salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Katie hizo varios intentos hasta que logro tomar el celular de su bolso porque sus manos temblaban y con dificultad marcó el primer número de su lista.

_-Si?-_

-C…Cami…-sollozo bajito

-_Katie? Que tienes que te pasa….-Pregunto angustiada_

-Cami… e….estoy en…. el ducto de ventilación sobre un baño de chicas del centro comercial… hay gente buscándome y no puedo salir…

-_Qué? Cómo? Porque?..._

-Vine a despejar un poco la mente, no pensé que tantas personas hubieran visto el catalogo… trate de comprar un traje de baño y la vendedora me reconoció y empezó a gritar… mucha gente vino y empezaron a perseguirme-suspiró su voz aun temblaba-corrí… y subí muchas escaleras creo que estoy en el quinto piso, de algún lado salieron paparazzi, ya estaba acorralada cuando vi el ducto…C…Cami…-sollozo-…ayúdame por favor- suplicó entre lágrimas.

_-Ok no te muevas de ahí voy a buscar ayuda…_

Katie encogió sus rodillas y apoyo la frente en ellas temblando un poco por la corriente de aire. Se reprochó a si misma por llorar, pero realmente la situación la hizo sentir demasiado vulnerable y definitivamente eso no le gustaba.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un montón de golpes apresurados y fuertes atacaron la puerta del 2J, Kendall se levantó de donde estaban jugando videojuegos para abrir y encontrarse con unas alteradas Camille, Jo, Alexa y una rubia muy alta que no conocía, las cuatro entraron hablando atropelladamente en el departamento.

-Si hablan todas al tiempo no les entiendo nada- gimió poniendo sus manos en los oídos

-Kendall tenemos que irnos- casi grito Jo tomándolo de la mano tratando de jalarlo hacia la entrada, Logan y Carlos al notar el alboroto se acercaron a las chicas.

-Oh eres Karlie Kloss- murmuro asombrado Carlos- viejo es Karlie Kloss…

-Si si soy yo pero luego habrá tiempo de presentaciones por ahora hay que irnos- los tres chicos las miraron interrogantes.

-NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS- grito Camille al borde del llanto- KATIE ESTA ATRAPADA Y USTEDES NO SE MUEVEN…

Carlos corrió a la habitación que compartía con James para encontrarlo dormitando en su cama, al menos estaba vestido y se había bañado, lo zarandeo con energía.

-Ey que demonios te pasa García, estaba teniendo mi sueño de belleza…

-Muévete Romeo tu damisela está en apuros…

-Eh?- musito rascándose la cabeza mientras trataba de entender

-Tú ven-Y lo jalo para llevarlo a la sala donde estaban los otros.

-Calma Cami- Alexa la abrazo reconfortándola- Katie va a estar bien ya sabes que es una chica fuerte…

- Katie que?- James que venía entrando a trompicones por el pasillo, tomo de los hombros a Camille- que tiene Katie dime…

-Ella me llamo hace 5 minutos y mientras venia para acá llame a las chicas- musito Camille angustiada- fue de compras al centro comercial y al parecer demasiada gente la reconoció- los cuatro chicos pusieron mala cara.

-Oh no me digas que..- gimió Kendall

-Está atrapada en el ducto de ventilación del baño de chicas del quinto piso… la están buscando… tenemos que ayudarla ella… ella estaba muy mal cuando me llamo…

-No hay tiempo que perder- murmuro James tratando de salir por la puerta pero Logan le cerró el paso.

-El apresurarnos no va a ayudar en nada, si no lo han notado aquí todos somos famosos, si vamos así como así vamos a empeorar la situación- Kendall asintió.

-Por ahora Camille escríbele a Katie que estamos trazando el plan y que la ayuda va en camino- Camille asintió- Carlos y Jo traigan suficientes pelucas, lentes de sol y maquillaje, también para mi hermanita hay sacarla sin que la noten- Kendall se revolvió el pelo- James llama a Gustavo y Kelly, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y que traigan a Tren de Carga y el camión que usamos para parar el trafico cuando cantamos Paralyzed… Karlie verdad? llama a la agencia para avisarles por si hay algún escándalo, Logan y Alexa necesitaremos radios e intervenir el sistema de sonido del centro comercial…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

20 minutos más tarde el plan daba inicio.

Dentro del camión Kendall daba las últimas instrucciones, acababan de aparcar frente a la entrada principal del centro comercial.

-Bien BTR somos la distracción hay que asegurarnos de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

-Listo Kendall, Logan y yo ya intervinimos el sonido del centro comercial ustedes sonaran en todas las bocinas que hay- Alexa y Logan tecleaban con afán sus laptops- asegúrense de llamar a la gente para que los vea…

-Mientras tanto ustedes cuatro- Karlie, Jo, Camille y Alexa llevaban pelucas de diferentes tonos ropa negra y gafas de sol- entren por atrás y saquen a Katie…

-Pero yo quiero rescatar a Katie- James saco una bandana purpura- el hombre bandana puede ser de gran ayuda…

-James ya lo hablamos somos la distracción y eso no sirve si no estamos los cuatro, necesitamos al hombre bandana aquí con nosotros, además de que Katie está en el baño de chicas y seria sospechoso ver entrar un chico…-Kendall se dirigió a Jo- ten cuidado- musito mientras besaba sus labios- tren de carga ira con ustedes por si las cosas se ponen feas…-La rubia asintió, Logan y Carlos se despidieron de sus novias deseándoles suerte.

James refunfuño un poco pero accedió.

Las cuatro chicas y tren de carga dejaron el camión para llegar a la salida trasera del centro comercial.

-Kendall estamos en posición-Jo sostuvo el radio..

-Ahora chicos- Los cuatro subieron al techo del camión mientras Gustavo y Kelly arreglaban los controles de sonido.

-QUE PASA LOS ANGELES- grito James en el micrófono, la gente empezó a acercarse curiosa.

-Somos Big Time Rush- hablo el chico casco.

-Y para todos ustedes esto es Any Kind of Guy- musito animado Logan.

Gustavo conto..3…2…1….

_Hah, yea__  
><em>_B T R, huh hu__h_

_Here I am_

_There you are__  
><em>_Why does it seem so far__  
><em>_Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)__  
><em>_Something I__  
><em>_Want so bad__  
><em>_Know what's inside your head__  
><em>_Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

Katie aún estaba apoyada en sus rodillas cuando escucho a los chicos.

-Están aquí- Gimió con alegría

_Gotta keep on believing__  
><em>_That everything takes time__  
><em>_I'll make up any reason__  
><em>_To__make you mine__  
><em>_If you're staying or leaving__  
><em>_I'll follow your lead__  
><em>_So why keep pretending__  
><em>_Open your eyes__  
><em>_I can be what you need_

Cuatro chicas corrieron por centro comercial seguidas de cerca por tren de carga, al llegar cerca a los baños del quinto piso aun había mas de 50 personas deambulando buscando a Katie y se negaban a irse, las chicas se miraron con complicidad, se acercaron a la ventana que daba a la calle.

-OH DIOS MIO- gimió Camille a todo lo que daban sus pulmones- ES BIG TIME RUSH…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito de Alexa hubiera hecho que la contrataran para filmar terror- SON ELLOS SON ELLOS REALMENTE ESTAN AHIIII

-OH DIOS VOY A DESMAYARME- grito Jo- SON TAN ARDIENTES…

-ES UN CONCIERTO GRATUITOOOOOOOO- grito Karlie…

La gente se abalanzo por las escaleras corriendo a ver a los chicos casi pasándoles por encima afortunadamente tren de carga hizo barrera, las cuatro se miraron y sonrieron caminando al baño con paso decidido

._Any __kind __of guy you want, girl__  
><em>_That's the guy I'll be__  
><em>_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want, girl__  
><em>_You know I'll agree__  
><em>_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_Change your mind__  
><em>_I will be there__  
><em>_Won't you try__  
><em>_One more try__  
><em>_Be my any kind of girl__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_It's alright__  
><em>_I will be there_

Los chicos cantaban con todo lo que tenían, bailaban e incluso a pesar del peligro Logan y James hicieron sus volteretas hacia atrás, la gente enloquecía y cada vez llegaba más. Gustavo acciono el humo y el confeti.

_You seem so hard to know__  
><em>_Say goodbye, say hello__  
><em>_Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)__  
><em>_Changing my__point of view__  
><em>_Everyday something new__  
><em>_Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

_Gotta keep on believing__  
><em>_That everything takes time__  
><em>_I'll make up any reason__  
><em>_To make you mine__  
><em>_If you're staying or leaving__  
><em>_I'll follow your lead__  
><em>_So why keep pretending__  
><em>_Open your eyes__  
><em>_I can be what you need__Any kind of guy you want, girl__  
><em>_That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)__  
><em>_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want, girl__  
><em>_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)__  
><em>_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)__  
><em>

Katie dio un salto al sentir presencia en el baño, la rejilla tembló ligeramente y ya estaba preparada para correr o lo que fuera para el lado contrario cuando al abrirse se asomó Karlie.

-Karlie- gimió la castaña echándose en sus brazos y sollozando- gracias por venir… yo….tuve tanto miedo.- La rubia la acuno maternalmente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tranquila Kat yo entiendo, todos hemos pasado por eso y es horrible- le dio palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla- tenemos que irnos… los chicos están distrayendo a la gente pero es mejor darse prisa- Katie asintió secándose las lágrimas un poco, Karlie bajo y ayudo a Katie.

-Katieeeeeeee- Las demás le saltaron encima y la abrazaron efusivamente.

-Lamento la demora tuvimos que trazar un plan- gimió Camille al borde del llanto.

-No te preocupes Cami yo entiendo…-el celular de Jo vibro…

-Chicas es Gustavo dice que por usar tantos efectos la batería del autobús solo alcanzara para que los chicos terminen esta canción…

-Hay que salir de aquí- susurro Alexa a la vez que sacaba una gabardina negra y una peluca rubia y se las ponía a Katie- bien mucho mejor…- Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta pero Katie titubeo..

-Tranquila Kat- Karlie la tomo de la mano- Tren de Carga está afuera vamos….

_Any kind, any kind__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_Change your mind__  
><em>_I will be there (I'll be there)__  
><em>_Won't you try__  
><em>_One more try__  
><em>_Be my any kind of girl__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_It's alright__  
><em>_I will be there__Let me know if I'm getting through__  
><em>_Making you understand__  
><em>_If it's wrong I'll try something new__  
><em>_(try something new)__  
><em>_Don't look away__  
><em>_Cause I'm here to stay__  
><em>_If it's a game__  
><em>_Then I'm gonna play__Any kind of guy you want, girl__  
><em>_That's the guy I'll be__  
><em>_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want, girl__  
><em>_You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)__  
><em>_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)__  
><em>

Gustavo veía descender el contador de energía preocupado y aun sin señal del rescate de Katie, además si tren de carga no regresaba pronto no iban a poder bajar a los chicos del techo sin que las fanáticas se abalanzaran sobre ellos.

_Any kind, any kind__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_Change your mind__  
><em>_I will be there (I'll be there)__  
><em>_Won't you try__  
><em>_One more try__  
><em>_Be my any kind of girl__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_It's alright__  
><em>_I will be there__Bring it back__Any kind, any kind__  
><em>_Any kind of guy you want__  
><em>_You decide__  
><em>_It's alright__  
><em>_I will be there_

Tren de carga llego justo a tiempo al camión para bajar a los chicos y ponerlos dentro, Gustavo que ya tenía el motor encendido piso el acelerador y dejo atrás el centro comercial.

-Jo?- gimió Kendall por el radio pero al otro lado no hubo respuesta, los tres chicos restantes lo miraron horrorizados…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Minutos más tarde BTR entraba a trompicones al 2J.

-Hermano mayor- grito Katie abalanzándose sobre él.

-Dios mío hermanita estas bien?- la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella asentía- no me den nunca más esos sustos…

-Lo siento- musito Jo con ojos de cachorrito- el radio estaba demasiado lejos no tenía alcance y nuestros celulares se quedaron sin batería…

-Viejo yo también estaba preocupado quiero abrazarla- Gimió Carlos abrazando a Katie pero por la posición termino también abrazando a Kendall…

-Oh abrazo de grupo- canturreo Camille mientras todos se unían al abrazo…

-Quieren decirme que ocurre aquí- gruño una enfadada Mamá Knight entrando a la sala.

-Es abrazo de grupo Mamá- dijo emocionado Kendall.

-No hablo de eso- tomo el control remoto y encendió el Tv- hablo de esto…

-_Y en otras noticias hoy en el centro comercial central de Los Ángeles fue vista la súper modelo Katie Knight aunque lastimosamente nadie sabe cómo el nuevo Ángel de Victoria´s Secret logró evadir nuestras cámaras, un poco más tarde en el mismo lugar Big Time Rush paro el tráfico en la entrada principal deleitándonos con su canción Any Kind of Guy los dejo con las imágenes.._

-Solo fue un rescate mamá no te enojes con los chicos, me descuide pensando que a nadie le importaría que yo anduviera por ahí, cuando me di cuenta de mi error era tarde y ya estaba atrapada en un ducto de ventilación rogando porque no me encontraran, llame a Camille y ellos hicieron un plan, mientras BTR distraía a la gente ellas subieron por mí y escapamos en mi auto…

-Eso fue muy arriesgado pudieron salir heridos- murmuro enojada pero su cara se relajó- pero estoy orgullosa de ustedes por rescatar a Katie sin escándalos…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

James miraba al techo pensativo los acontecimientos del día lo tenían abrumado y estaban evitando que tuviera su sueño de belleza, su estómago gruño recordándole que no había cenado lo suficiente, se puso de pie, en la cama de al lado Carlos roncaba feliz le echo una mirada de envidia mientras dejaba la habitación. A tientas se dirigió a la cocina estrellándose contra algo en la oscuridad..

-Auch oye fíjate por donde andas…

-Katie?- musito esperanzado

-No, soy el monstruo del lago Ness- gruño sarcástica encendiendo la luz- sabes? Deberías dejar de ir por ahí medio desnudo un día una fanática loca se va a colar y te va a violar…

-No estoy medio desnudo tengo pantalón y ropa interior- gimió molesto

-No cubren lo suficiente- la chica se sentó en la barra y fue cuando James noto las tostadas con mantequilla de maní y jalea en el plato frente a ella.

-Uh yo quiero- dijo tratando de robar una a lo que la chica le palmeo la mano- auch…

-Hay más en el horno estas son mías- resignado el atractivo chico saco las tostadas del horno y empezó a engullirlas- mastica te vas a ahogar, no es como si no hubieras comido en meses- gruño

-Pues perdóname por no poder comer suficiente en la cena, aun seguía preocupado por ti- le espeto

-Ha si claro… supongo que lo entiendo después de todo soy como tu hermanita- sonrió con suficiencia pasándose el ultimo trozo de tostada, tomo el plato para dejarlo en el fregadero y fue cuando James noto que la corta bata de dormir purpura a duras penas si cubría su trasero, trago seco.

-Y tú dices que yo estoy desnudo? Esa bata con dificultad cubre lo necesario- murmuro enfurruñado mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas… Katie se volvió a él con una sonrisa ladina.

-Uhhhhhh- murmuro cerca de su oído mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho de el- Estas mirando el trasero de tu hermanita con lujuria?… malo Jamie malo no debes hacerle eso a una niña- acto seguido mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido- Buenas noches Jamie…-ronroneo para luego correr a su habitación dejándolo de nuevo ahí.

-Esta chica va a matarme estoy seguro-murmuro en un suspiro- pero aunque de batalla será mía, seré el chico que ella quiera…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bien bien bieeeeeeen ok ni tanto XD, espero les gustara el capítulo, algo cargado de acción pero bueno…

Gracias a Girl-Original-Writer , Tocino Boliviano 94, Juli y Edna-jower23 por sus comentarios me animan mucho.

Gracias a todos por leer los quiero.

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Karlie Kloss entro al ducto sin necsidad de saltar por ser la más alta de echo ella mide 1,85 igual que James Maslow


	6. Capitulo seis: words mean nothing

**Capitulo s****eis: ****words mean nothing**

Lunes en la mañana y James se levantó perezosamente de la cama cuando Mamá Knight los llamo a desayunar.

-Genial o es no dormir o es tener sueños de "ese" estilo con Katie- gimió fastidiado tomando una camiseta y poniéndosela con afán para salir.

En la barra ya estaba Logan terminando con su bagel y Carlos con su cereal de choco pofs.

-Buenos días- dijo cansado mientras se sentaba.

-Hermano te ves terrible- murmuro Kendall sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias… siempre es bueno oírlo- murmuro sarcástico.

-Buenos días- Katie iba saliendo ya vestida con un vestido strapple corto y purpura, su cabello liso atado en una media cola de caballo y sandalias de tacón, James se atoro con el pan cuando ella pasó por su lado y le guiño un ojo- nos vemos luego…

Un momento señorita es que no vas a desayunar?- murmuro enfadada Jennifer haciendo que Katie frenara en la puerta mientras Logan palmeaba la espalda del oji avellana tratando de que respirara.

-Voy tarde para el ensayo mamá comeré algo allá- La señora Knight asintió en un suspiro.

-Adios..-canturreo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con malicia al más alto.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Kendall a James levantando una ceja divertido.

-No lo sé, pero algo es seguro esa chica va a acabar conmigo- suspiro derrotado recobrando el aire.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie llego justo a tiempo al ensayo, se cambió a prisa y se reunió con todas en la pasarela.

-Buenos días mis Ángeles- dijo Randy entrando- antes de empezar el ensayo de hoy hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles- el hombre llamo con la mano a alguien tras el- Él es mi sobrino Kyle Lancaster y desde ahora es mi asistente y mi aprendiz-

El chico entro y Katie abrió los ojos con sorpresa ese era el mismo Kyle con el que tuvo una breve cita de juegos que James trato de arruinar hace algún tiempo, el chico le sonrió.

-Sin más preámbulos vamos a empezar el ensayo todos mis Ángeles a sus posiciones de inicio-

Las chicas ensayaron duro hasta pasado el mediodía.

-Bien chicas pausa para el almuerzo, Ángeles no coman muy pesado que en la tarde tenemos ensayo con las demás modelos- Randy hizo una pausa- Katie cariño puedo hablar contigo?- la castaña asintió acercándose a él mientras las otras chicas salían- Si mal no recuerdo el día del casting me dijiste que tu hermano mayor es Kendal Knight- ella asintió de nuevo- necesito que por favor hables con él y con el manager de la banda, queremos a Big Time Rush para el fashion show de este año…

-Oh esta hecho seguro estarán más que encantados- comento la castaña con una sonrisa

-Excelente entonces por favor dile al señor Roque que me mande el contrato cuanto antes, la semana que entra tienen que empezar a practicar con los artistas invitados- sonrió el hombre- te lo encargo…

-Claro no hay ningún problema

-Además quiero agradecerle a Gustavo por ayudar rescatar a mi nuevo Ángel- le revolvió el cabello paternalmente y Katie sonrió- ahora ve a almorzar- la chica asintió pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse alguien la agarro de la mano

-Katie- la chica se volvió para encontrarse con Kyle- hey así que si eres tú, cuanto has cambiado que alegría encontrarte de nuevo- ella sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo realmente no pensé encontrarme contigo luego de que te fuiste de PalmWoods hace casi cinco años…

-Si eventos desafortunados, en realidad hay mucho que contar- Kyle miro el reloj- y el descanso no es muy largo, que tal si vamos a tomar algo luego del ensayo?

-Me encantaría- la chica le sonrió sincera.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Katie regreso pasadas las once al 2J, luego de mucho ensayar, charlar con Karlie en el vestuario, reprogramar la pijamada que tuvo que posponerse por el incidente del centro comercial y la salida con Kyle, suspiro cansada demasiada información para un solo día.

Se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina para poder calentar leche, esta vez no iba a dejar que James le robara el sueño.

-Llegas tarde Katie-kat- precisamente el oji avellana venia por el pasillo como siempre solo con un pantalón de pijama, la chica suspiro realmente nunca pensó extrañar tanto ese absurdo apodo, se dio la vuelta e hizo ojitos de cachorro.

-Oh lo siento Jamie- ronroneo con suavidad poniéndole la piel de gallina al chico- me entretuve jugando a las muñecas… y se me paso mi hora de dormir… por favor no se lo digas a nadie - se acercó a él de manera felina y el chico empezó a retroceder hasta dar con la pared- o me castigaran por ser una niña mala- se acercó lo más posible a él sin hacer contacto mientras se mordía el labio inferior, James trago con esfuerzo embriagado por el olor del champú de manzana en el cabello de Katie. Cuando por fin reacciono la chica se había alejado hacia la cocina de nuevo.

-Que fue eso…-susurro confundido boqueando un poco.

-Que fue qué?- musito con tonito inocente mientras servía la leche en una taza.

-Tu no estabas tratando de…de….de?-murmuro haciendo que Katie soltara una pequeña risita.

-De…de qué?- la chica volvió a acercarse a él pero esta vez a una distancia más prudente, el chico brinco yendo a parar al otro lado del salón, y ella rio de nuevo- estas muy raro Jamie- se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse giro y le guiño un ojo dejándolo sin aliento.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La castaña despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, hoy solo tenía programada una sesión de fotos y empezaba pasadas las once de la mañana aunque se alargaría tal vez hasta la noche, se levantó y se arregló tomándose su tiempo, eligió una mini falda de rayas blancas y negras, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y una chaqueta de cuero con botines a juego, y complemento el look con color carmín encendido para sus labios, sonrió al espejo al ver el resultado tomo su bolso y salió al comedor.

-Hola cariño- susurro su madre poniendo su desayuno en la mesa- los chicos te dejaron saludos Gustavo los llamo con urgencia y salieron hace diez minutos.

-No hay problema- Katie comió con calma, lavo sus dientes y retoco un poco su maquillaje-vuelvo en la noche mamá hoy hay sesión de fotos- Jennifer sonrió despidiéndose con la mano al ver a la castaña salir por la puerta.

Katie camino segura por el lobby atrayendo las miradas de varios chicos, al llegar al estacionamiento encontró a los chicos luchando con el motor del BTR móvil, se acercó a ellos.

-Qué ocurre?

-Lo que paso es que…-empezó Kendall mientras los cuatro se daban la vuelta y quedaban boquiabiertos- no piensas ir a la agencia vestida así verdad?- gruño mirando mal a dos chicos que pasaban por ahí y se embobaban mirando las piernas de su hermanita, a su lado los tres miembros restantes de BTR seguían sin habla.

-Claro que si- Katie reviso el reloj- y se me va a hacer tarde así que nos vemos en la noche…

-Espera- musito Logan antes de que la castaña pudiera irse- la batería del BTR móvil está muerta y Gustavo está echando humo porque aún no llegamos, nos prestarías tu auto solo por hoy?

-No… no…no- gimió el rubio- quieres enviarla en autobús o taxi vestida así? Estás loco el mundo está lleno de pervertidos…

-Tranquilo hermano mayor- susurro Katie poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio- les prestare el auto con la condición de que me dejen en la agencia y me recojan de vuelta esta noche…te parece?-

-Bien así está mejor- murmuro Kendall mientras Logan cerraba el capo del BTR móvil, Carlos golpeo a James en el hombro.

-Viejo cierra la boca no seas tan obvio- el más alto pareció reaccionar y ambos alcanzaron a los otros tres que ya estaban junto al auto de Katie.

-Bien hermano mayor aquí están las llaves, te confió mi amado beetle no quiero rayones y le llenan el tanque- Kendall las recibió asintiendo y entro en el lugar del conductor.

Logan hecho hacia adelante el asiento dejando pasar a Carlos y junto a el James y Katie, Kendall reviso el espejo retrovisor.

-James amigo eres demasiado alto para este auto me tapas el espejo cámbiate con Katie o tendremos un accidente- el oji avellana refunfuño pero hizo lo pedido, luego Logan monto en el asiento del copiloto y se pusieron en marcha.

-Por cierto- dijo la chica- Randy quiere que canten en el fashion de este año así que si quieren ir tienen que decirle a Gustavo que le mande el contrato pronto…

-En serio?- musito Carlos con alegría- Viejo tocar en el fashion de Victoria´s Secret es más que un honor…

-Es verdad-murmuro Logan- hacen una selección muy estricta debemos tener ese contrato antes de que se arrepientan.

-Me alegra que hagamos un show juntos hermanita- dijo Kendall con emoción- aunque de seguro no me agradara tu vestuario- la chica rio con ganas.

-James no es genial?- Carlos miro al más alto que apretaba con nerviosismo sus manos contra el pecho.

-Si… genial- murmuro con un hilo de voz sintiendo como la castaña se recostaba un poco contra él, los otros chicos lo miraron extrañados.

En poco tiempo Kendall aparco frente a la agencia.

-Bien Katie estamos aquí vendremos por ti al terminar- la chica sonrió Logan bajo del auto y echo hacia adelante el asiento, pero aun así no quedaba mucho espacio para que Katie saliera, antes de que James lo notara la chica decidió actuar.

Puso su mano en el muslo de James sonriendo con malicia al sentir como se tensaba, paso una rodilla poniéndola entre los muslos de él y apoyándose con otra mano contra su abdomen, el chico contuvo la respiración, ella se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo a los ojos y acto seguido salió del auto, hizo estos movimientos con tal naturalidad y rapidez que los otros no lo notaron.

-Nos vemos a las siete- murmuro mientras caminaba con elegancia hacia la puerta satisfecha de la reacción del chico.

Kendall puso de nuevo en marcha el vehículo.

-James pero que rayos te pasa- Carlos le puso una mano en la espalda mientras el otro chico trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Esa chica me está volviendo loco- murmuro

-Pensé que eso ya lo teníamos claro, que estabas locamente enamorado de mi hermanita o algo así…

-No…no es eso Kendall está tentándome no lo notaron cuando se bajó del auto?

-La verdad no sé de qué hablas ella solo estaba tratando de pasar por donde no había espacio…- murmuro con seguridad Logan

-No lo sé… no sé si realmente está tratando de volverme loco o es una impresión mía, además está todo el tiempo llamándose a sí misma niña… yo…. estoy confundido- suspiro dejándose caer contra el espaldar revolviéndose el cabello desesperado.

-James no pienses tanto en ello de pronto es una coincidencia nada mas- el rubio encendió la radio estaban dando noticias- mejor cambiemos de tema para evitar que te comas tanto la cabeza..

-_y estamos de vuelta con buenos días Los Ángeles y vamos con nuestra sección de farándula con Lana… gracias Rick bien les contare que Katie_ _Knight el nuevo Ángel de Victoria´s Secret sigue dando de qué hablar…_

Los cuatro chicos pusieron total atención al radio.

-_Anoche nuestros reporteros encontraron a la hermosa modelo en el afamado café francés "Le Chat Noir" junto a un chico que pudimos identificar como Kyle Lancaster quien al parecer es el sobrino del gerente de la afamada marca… se vio a la parejita con mucha cercanía tal vez veremos un romance a la vista… solo el tiempo lo dirá… siguiendo con más de Hollywood…_

Ninguno de los chicos escucho más, tres de ellos miraban como el más alto se ponía pálido y apretaba los puños con furia.

-Así que Kyle está de vuelta- gruño

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Luego de una sesión de ensayo y como no de gritos de parte de Gustavo los chicos regresaron a PalmWoods, ya con el contrato en la mano para dárselo a Katie.

-Son las seis y diez-murmuro Logan mirando el reloj-aún queda tiempo para recoger a Katie…

-Logiiie- susurro tras él una voz cantarina- que tal si vamos a cenar tu y yo esta noche?...

-Cami lo siento prometí que…- Kendall le puso una mano en el hombro

-Ve no te preocupes nosotros nos hacemos cargo- El pelinegro sonrió

-Gracias son los mejores- tomo la mano de Camille y echo a correr mientras ambos sonreían.

-Bueno mientras que haremos nosotros tres- pregunto animado el chico casco a sus dos amigos que se encogieron de hombros.

-Qué tal si tu y yo comemos salchichas envueltas mientras jugamos este nuevo videojuego que conseguí- Tras Kendall Alexa sostenía una salchicha envuelta en una mano y la caja del videojuego en la otra…

-Es galaxia mortal- murmuro mientras la besaba- eres la mejor novia del mundo… pero…- tras el los otros chicos le hicieron señas para que fuera- gracias chicos son los mejores, dicho esto ambos entraron en PalmWoods…

James y Kendall se miraron y se encogieron de hombros sonriendo hasta que el castaño vio aparecer a Jo detrás de Kendall.

-Oh no-murmuro señalándola, el rubio se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa tierna afloro en su rosto.

-Hola Kendall- dijo con dulzura- tienes planes para esta noche?...-James se palmeo la frente.

-Yo…yo…

-Esperaba que pudieras venir a cenar a mi departamento, papá se fue a Washington esta mañana- susurro quedito pero aun así el castaño tras ellos escucho. El rubio trago duro sabiendo las implicaciones de esa invitación y se volvió con cara de culpa hacia su amigo.

-James- susurro pidiendo clemencia- yo sé que para ti es incómodo ir a recogerla solo pero…

El oji avellana se revolvió el cabello, por un lado se podría decir que estaba temeroso de quedarse de nuevo solo con Katie, pero por el otro no podía ser mal amigo obligando a Kendall a ir con él.

-Las llaves- soltó en un bufido estirando la mano, el rubio sonrió agradecido y se las entrego.- Los tres me deben una MUY grande…-miro el reloj y se metió en el auto dejando a Kendall hablando con Jo. En ese momento pensó que había una ventaja podría sacarle a Katie información sobre lo ocurrido con Kyle el día anterior.

Al llegar a la agencia Katie esperaba en la entrada mientras conversaba con Karlie. Al ver el auto se acercó. James bajo la ventana.

-Donde están los demás?- soltó con fingida sorpresa.

-Larga historia Katie-kat- suspiró exasperado- sube…

La castaña se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Karlie.

-No creí que funcionara- susurro la rubia a lo que Katie sonrió maliciosa.

-Te lo dije, las chicas no aceptarían un no por respuesta- Karlie soltó la risa abrazando a Katie a modo de despedida

-Suerte, luego tienes que contarme que sucedió- la castaña asintió y luego subió al asiento del copiloto y James puso el auto en marcha.

-Y bien Jamie que ocurrió?- ronroneo con suavidad el chico respiro hondo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Las novias eso ocurrió…-murmuro algo molesto

-Oh… tiene lógica-la chica forzó una cara triste- ósea que eres el único sin planes esta noche por eso viniste… seguro que si Lucy estuviera aquí hubiera tenido que tomar un taxi…

-No- el chico se sintió culpable- yo vine por ti porque ese era mi plan de esta noche…

-No te sientas mal Jamie, si eso pasara lo entendería, además no sería la primera vez que me plantas por ella, chica ardiente antes que hermanita…

El oji avellana recordó con amargura el día en que ella le confeso sus sentimientos.

-Yo… ya te dije que lo sentía… fui un idiota… además entre Lucy y yo no hay nada… realmente no sé si alguna vez lo hubo…

Katie suspiro satisfecha decidiendo cambiar de tema antes que la bromita se volviera en su contra.

-Entonces… si no tienes planes podríamos pasar antes por la heladería?- James sonrió agradecido al cambio de tema.

-La señorita modelo puede comer helado?- bromeó notando que el ambiente se relajaba un poco.

-Claro que puedo tengo buen metabolismo- suspiró- además el entrenamiento es muy duro así que hoy puedo darme el lujo…

James cambio el rumbo para pasar por la heladería.

-Y bien me entere que ese tal Kyle volvió-susurro James como si no le importara, Katie se mordió el labio pensativa, esto no estaba en sus planes pero bien podría usarlo a su favor.

-Oh si, ayer me invito a tomar un café- fingió una mirada soñadora- pero como te enteraste?...

-Al parecer te dejaste pillar anoche y los de la radio los vieron- gruño molesto

-Ah eso…bueno al menos no hubo fanáticos acosándome esta vez- sonrió y se volvió a ver por la ventana- y él se portó como todo un caballero…-James apretó con fuerza el volante

-Aun te gusta ese?...

-jajaja ese tiene nombre Jamie se llama Kyle-el chico la miro mal- No lo sé…ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún sigue siendo tan encantador como lo recordaba…- suspiró con fuerza para dar énfasis a sus palabras- pero porque lo preguntas?

-Yo…yo…- paso saliva con fuerza, Katie se acerco

-Aun tienes celos de hermano mayor Jamie?- susurro muy cerca de su oído haciéndolo tensarse.

-Oh…. Mira llegamos a la heladería- casi grito James sacándose el cinturón y saliendo del auto de un salto.

-Que aguafiestas- susurro la castaña saliendo del auto mientras se ponía unos anteojos de sol al igual que el chico solo para pasar desapercibidos mientras entraban pedían el helado y volvían rápido al auto.

Al entrar rápidamente se acercaron al mostrador.

-Que desean?- pregunto una camarera entrada en años.

-Quiero un sundae de vainilla en salsa de mora azul- pidió Katie.

-Y yo uno de cerezas al chocolate con una botella de agua, todo para llevar por favor- pidió el chico sacando su billetera para pagar pero ella lo detuvo.

-Yo pago-musito buscando la billetera en su bolso- después de todo fue mi idea.

-Nop, paga el que primero saco la billetera y ese fui yo- sonrió a lo que la chica le mostro la lengua.

-Ya me vengare- susurro, el celular de Katie sonó con insistencia.

-Hola?

-_Katie cariño soy mamá…_

-Hola mamá que ocurre?...

-_No iré a dormir esta noche, veras es que… tengo una cita…._

_-_Que bien con quién?

_-Te diré luego es muy confidencial… nos vemos mañana cariño-_Katie sonrió y colgó mirando la pantalla, Alexa, Jo y Camille acaban de enviarle textos anunciando que el resto de Big Time no pasaría la noche en el 2J, una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

-Y bien que ocurrió- musito el chico a su lado.

-Mamá dice que no ira a dormir esta noche- James levanto una ceja incrédulo a lo que Katie se encogió de hombros.

-Ok eso si es raro- dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con los helados dentro- bien ya está, vamos.

Ambos salieron del establecimiento y subieron a vehículo que James volvió a poner en marcha.

-Y bien- dijo el chico tratando de hacer conversación-nunca nos dijiste como terminaste metida en lo del modelaje…- ella sonrió con malicia.

-Gracias a ti- el chico la miro extrañado- luego de ese penoso suceso en el parque Camille y Jo me regalaron un pase de día de spa y cambio de look para animarme, lo use el día anterior a que ustedes se fueran de gira, cuando volví a PalmWoods una señora me metió por error a un casting pensando que yo iba a adicionar y pase, así que gracias si no me hubieras abandonado ese día no sería parte del grupo elite de modelos del mundo- la chica sonrió con suficiencia

-Realmente no me anima la forma en lo que lo cuentas- suspiro el chico

-Solo digo la verdad, pero no te sientas mal Jamie ya todo está claro y las cosas entre nosotros están mejor así, relación de hermanos- Katie noto con alegría como el estado de ánimo del chico a su lado decayó un poco- después de todo las palabras a veces no significan tanto...

-Si… supongo- susurro suavemente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, saco la botella de agua y bebió un poco mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara.

-Sabes podríamos ver una película en la sala esta noche ya que estaremos solos- James se atoro con el agua y empezó a toser a lo que la chica aguantando la risa le palmeo la espalda.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Chaaan channn chaaaaan XD aquí vamos espero disfrutaran el capitulo

Gracias a Tocino Boliviano 94 y a Mizuki-Yamada por sus comentarios

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

Le chat noir significa el gato negro en francés

El look de la chaqueta de cuero de Katie lo tome de una foto reciente que vi de Ciara Bravo donde se veía realmente sexy :)

(si hay algo que quieran preguntar o algo que no entendieron en algún capitulo pregunten y aquí resolveré sus dudas con mucho gusto)


End file.
